Binding Truth
by xCelesteBigaignon
Summary: Soulmates. The other half of your soul, a person who was created just for you. In the magical world, every person has a soulmark that leads them to their other half, but not everything is as it seems. Will Harry and Draco be able to live their lives together when society doesn't want them to be together? HP/DM.
1. Chapter 1

**Soulmates. The other half of your soul, a person who was created just for you. In the magical world every person has a soulmark that leads them to their other half, but not everything is as it seems. Will Harry and Draco be able to live their lives together when society doesn't want them to be together? HP/DM.**

**Hello all and welcome to my new story, one that I have really enjoyed typing out so far! I am in the progress of typing out this story, and since I suddenly have a lot of spare time on my hands I thought this would be the perfect time! Please enjoy this story, and if you are following me other work please look at the note at the end of this story. **

**Warnings: Homophobia, Ginny Bashing, mentions of Mental and Physical Abuse, and as always gay men.**

**Disclaimer: Everything but the OC's and Plot belong to J.K Rowling**

xXx

**Chapter One**

**Connection**

_Soulmates are those people who will enter your life, fix it when it's broken, fill it when it is empty and shower it with love when it is in draught - Dhie S_

He was running through the alleyways, trying to hide from the danger that had found him. He was desperate and he started to look for shops to hide in, but it was just far too early, most of the shops would only open with the next hour. He whimpered when he heard someone call his name and he took a leap of faith and grabbed the nearest door handle, shocked when it opened and he was able to burst through. He closed the door immediately and ducked down.

He slammed his body on the ground, curling himself into a ball where his attacker couldn't see him. He stopped breathing when he heard them looking through the windows, simpering his name and starting to talk about futures. He only noticed then that there was someone else in the shop and his eyes zeroed in on the handsome man, but he couldn't enjoy the view as he had to scoot behind a counter when the woman who was attacking him suddenly wrenched the door open as well. She looked around, sighed deeply and then sneered at the same man he had just been admiring.

She sniffed in disgust before slamming the door shut again and then disappeared outside, shouting his name once more. He sighed deeply and collapsed on the floor, thankful that he got to escape the harpy once more. He stood up and scratched the tattoo that was on his cheek, the one that appeared a little over a year ago. He turned around to thank the man who had saved him by allowing him to hide in his shop.

But his world narrowed down, his tattoo flaring to life, the only person that complete his life stood before him. He had admired him a few moments ago, but now…. Now he was the most beautiful person he had ever seen in his life. His skin was like porcelain, pure and unblemished, pale and glowing. His silver blond hair shone as the sun filtered through the windows of his shop, but it was his eyes. Oh, his mercury eyes were looking at him in the same way, the one who could complete him. He recognized him from Hogwarts and was upset that his tattoo had only appeared last year, he could have been with his soulmate years ago!

''Draco right?'' He asked as he stepped towards the man, smiling when all he got was a nod. He pointed at his tattoo, ''Now that I think about it, this makes a lot of sense. You graduated with one of the highest marks seen in Runes since Bill right?'' He was right in front of the man now, his smile was threatening to take over his face. He was just so happy! He couldn't wait to tell his father, his godfathers!

''I don't need a reminder of who you are'' Draco said with a cool voice, he only chuckled, knowing exactly what the blond was doing. ''Harry Potter, right?''

''In the flesh darling'' He whispered as he caressed the man's cheek, something pooling in his gut when those eyes closed in bliss. ''Florean isn't open yet, but his wife loves me so we can sneak in and eat some ice-cream. Is that okay beloved? We can talk''

He only received a nod in response and smiled when he grabbed the others hand. They left the shop and he waited patiently for the other to lock up, he could wait forever though.

He finally had his his soulmate and he wasn't letting go.

xXx

_Soulmates, in a world filled with magic this was not a strange thing, but that no one knows how it originated was the strange thing. There were many different stories about how it started, and each family used their own story to tell their children about soulmates. Those stories got passed on from generation to generation. _

_Soulmates were the other half of your soul, a person you could never live without a person who was born solely to be with you. A soulmark would appear in the form of a tattoo on a person between the ages of eight and fifteen, but there have been odd cases where some people never received their soulmarks and have died never knowing their other half. In other odd cases some people's mark only appeared much later in life, and there is never an explanation for it._

_Through out the ages soulmates have adapted to the times, sometimes people had no soulmark because they didn't want to be in a sexual relationship. But the biggest phenomenon was when same sex soulmarks began to appear. Though marks changed and people changed, laws did not. _

_Homophobia still ran rampant and same sex soulmates were not recognized by European Wizarding law. But there were many things that the Law did not recognized in Europe's Wizarding society. _

_Soulmates were romanticized beyond belief, by dreaming young woman and dashing young men who dreamed about what their ideal person would be. They believed that all soulmates were pure, would love and treasure them and love them for the rest of eternity. They didn't ever imagine that their soulmate would be a cruel person who was never satisfied, who would beat them to get what they wanted and when it wasn't given they would take what they wanted regardless. Many believed in the purity of love, never believing in the sheer terror of it. _

_Laws didn't recognize a man's need to get away from his wife when he had destroyed his mental health beyond repair. Laws thought that wives who were beaten to death probably deserved it as she did not give her husband what he wanted. Laws were outdated, but no one had ever attempted to fix it, those who dared failed._

_Until now. _

_xXx_

They were sitting inside of Florean's, his wife puttering around and putting their display ready for the day. When he had knocked and asked if they could come inside she had giggled like a young woman and gestured them to come in. She had forced both of them into a seat and had pinched their cheeks and simpered about young love. They had ordered their ice-cream and she had disappeared to get it ready, explaining that it might take a bit longer then usual.

''Y-You never mentioned me being your s-soulmate at Hogwarts'' Draco said as he brushed his hair out of his eyes, cursing himself for letting I hang loose today. He peeked beneath his lashes, looking at the handsome man, sighing happily. He had always admired him in Hogwarts, always wished to be his friend, but being far too shy to even approach him.

Harry was beyond handsome, with his sun kissed skin and glowing emerald eyes. He was muscled with broad shoulders, a trim waist and powerful thighs, he could still remember the dreams he had when he had been in his Sixth Year, and it brought a blush to his cheeks. He watched as Harry ran a hand through his raven hair, and then scratched the tattoo on his cheek. It was a beautiful white feather, but his eyes caught spaces and he wondered what exactly it was.

''Why hello Mr. Shy, knew that attitude hid something'' Harry said with a wink, it caused the blond to scowl but his blush intensified. ''I'm one of the rare few. Mine only appeared when I had my nineteenth birthday, dad was happy, meant I wouldn't be alone'' He sighed deeply and looked down. _Like him_ didn't need to be said. He blinked when Draco placed his hand over his and caressed his thumb.

''I heard about what happened, and just so you know we never believed a word she said. Papa refused to'' Draco said, smiling when Harry flipped his hand and laced their fingers together. ''I had to stop father from going to your dad and launching a suit against her. I remember Uncle Severus raging for week and mother hissing her name every few seconds''

''Yeah, Uncle Remus was pissed and also tried to convince dad that he should sue everyone who was slandering him. I'm pretty sure that I found a map that Sirius was going to use to hide her body. She's persona-non-grate in our house'' Harry said with a shrug, smiling brightly when their ice-cream sundaes appeared before them. ''I didn't ask, but what is your tattoo?'' He couldn't help but smirk again when Draco continued to blush, but he was confused when the other man stood up and pulled his shirt up. He turned around and showed him his lower back, a beautiful phoenix rising from flames took up most of his lower back. ''Oh wow, they really do run in the family'' he said as he reach forward an ran his fingers down the tattoo, he stopped however when he felt the shiver. ''Sorry, didn't mean to''

''It's okay'' Draco said as he tucked his shirt in again, but he didn't sit down, he reached over to Harry and caressed his cheek. Smiling himself when emerald eyes closed in bliss, he could see now that the feather was made out of protection runes. ''It seem that marks are hereditary. My Papa will be in stitches when I tell him my soulmate also has a feather'' Draco told him as he went to sit down and then took his spoon, taking a bite out of his Macadamia nut ice cream first.

''My mom had a full Phoenix too when she still had her mark'' He cringed as he said it, but it was true. He was about to say something else when a delicate cough stopped him. He groaned in pure agony, Draco looked at who interrupted them and recognized the youngest Weasly child immediately.

''Harry, who is this?'' She asked in a sickly sweet tone, one which matched the absolute darkness in her eyes. ''We had a date today remember? You were supposed to pick me up and take me for breakfast'' She simpered as she tried to caress his cheek, she stepped back though when Draco hissed and slapped her hand away. ''Well I never! Harry say goodbye to your _friend_, and tell him that you will never be seeing him again'' She said with a sniff as she tossed her long auburn hair over her shoulder. She of course ignored the snorts of the people who had started to arrive in the shop, as well as one that sounded very familiar.

''It would be a bit difficult to do that Ginerva'' She so hated when he used her full name, which is why he used it often. ''Seeing as he is my soulmate'' He told her as he dismissed her completely and turned back to Draco, smiling and eating his ice-cream again. The blond watched her from the corner of his eye, but was smiling and chatting with Harry in return.

He was barely paying attention to her when a scream of outrage was released right next to him. He rubbed his smarting ears, and had just enough time to move away because she had tried to slap him. Harry was in front of him immediately, shielding him from her wrath.

''I am his soulmate! Who are you to say such lies! Harry and I have been together for a few years and you can't just come along and, and…'' She shrieked again and lunged for him, but she was grabbed and pulled away from them.

''I think it's time to leave''

xXx

They were walking together, hand in hand like always, ignoring all of the looks that they were receiving. He had stopped caring long ago, no one's opinion mattered but the man whose hand he was holding and his best friend. He was humming when he was pulled into a direction.

''I know that the new broom came out love, but that doesn't mean we should grab it now. If you ask nice, or convince me other ways it might be bought already'' He said as turned to face his partner, smiling when honey brown eyes sparkled with love as they looked at him.

''As exciting as that sounds, isn't that Harry over there… With someone else? Looking really cozy'' He asked with a raised eyebrow, pointing towards Florean's parlor. His betrothed looked in the pointed direction and his mouth fell open in shock. His best friend was indeed sitting with something and looking very comfortable.

His lover pulled him towards the building, cursing under his breath when he noticed that his sister had slipped into the building and was standing by his friend.

''Cormac, please see if you can go get either Perce or Bill for me?'' Ronald Billius Weasly asked as he turned to his lover and kissed him, smiling as he nodded and ran towards the nearest building to request their Floo. He turned around himself and walked into the ice-cream parlor just as Ginny demanded Harry never see the person he was sitting with.

His jaw hit the floor though when his friend declared the other man his soulmate, and the others blush just confirmed it, he was used to reading people and his friend had always been one of the most honest people he has known. He heard the doorbell jingle again and he turned around to his his lover walk in with his oldest brother.

He was just in time as Ginny started to screech at the top of her lungs and lunge for the other man. Bill stormed over to his little sister and grabbed her.

''I think it's time to leave'' His deep voice cut through the parlor and everyone immediately turned back to what they were doing. ''Come Ginny, you are embarrassing yourself'' He told her as he started to pull her away.

''No!'' She shouted as she ripped herself away from her big brother and turned back to Harry. ''I am not going until Harry apologizes to me and promises me he is never going to see this little wannabe again!'' She demanded, even going so far as to stomp her foot. Bill sighed so audibly that Ron was stuck between being worried and being amused.

Ginny was standing and waiting, smiling when Harry stood up, but he went to apologize and paid for the ice-cream. He walked back and grabbed Draco's hand, pulling him to his feet and walking straight past her.

''See ya later Ron, Bill!'' He shouted over his shoulder as they left, a blinding smile on his face.

xXx

James Henric Potter was walking down Diagon Alley, ignoring all of the sneers and hisses being aimed his way. He had to get used to them, after all his ex-wife had seen fit to ruin his life five years ago when she had made scandalous lies up about him. He was humming, hoping to get a slice of cake from his favorite bakery and then going to sit with Sirius and gossip about all the latest scandals that he heard in Pureblood circles.

He was so deep in thought, thinking of how to tell Remus that Sirius had been thinking of buying him a library for Christmas, that he didn't even notice how he was walking until he physically bumped and nearly fell from walking into someone. His apology died on his lips when he saw who he had bumped into.

''M-Minister I am so sorry! I didn't realize that I-'' He started to apologize, realizing that the man had been carrying some parcels, he hurried to pick them up but was stopped.

''I can assure you that no harm was done Lord Potter, are you alright? You seem so very deep in thought'' His voice was rich, like dark chocolate just melting. James couldn't help where his mind went, and blushed bright red. He scratched his leg, wondering why it was itching. ''Did I hurt you?''

''N-No, my leg is just itching all of a sudden'' He wondered why Minister Riddle's eyes flashed. ''I h-have to go!''

''Are you in a rush? Can I apologize by buying you a cup of tea? I hear Celestial Rush has some of the best hot chocolate in the alley'' He asked as he snatched the man's wrist, caressing the pulse point and feeling that it was beating erratically.

''W-What? Oh no, that isn't necessary Minister! I am sure that you are a busy man…''

''I insist, and it's Tom'' He said as he pulled the dashing Lord towards another part of the Alley. Smiling as he stopped protesting and smiled softly, it was probably the first time someone other then his friends had been kind to him. They stepped into the shop and he chuckled when James was greeted immediately and enthusiastically by the young lady behind the counter and from someone at the back. ''Hello Tegan, I will have my usual and Lord Potter will have his usual as well'' He told her with a smile.

She nodded and shouted something to the back as Tom went to go sit down, James doing the same. It was a bit awkward at first, but a soft smile from the Potter Lord made him relax, even more so when he scratched his leg again.

''I-I don't really know what to say Tom, this is very strange for me. I'm too used to hisses and disgust'' He sighed and placed his elbow on the table, resting his head on the palm of hand. ''Even my son has started to get the same treatment because he refused to side with Lily''

''Will it help when I tell you that I never trusted that woman?'' He grimaced when James looked at him in awe. ''I know soulmates aren't perfect, I know that men can be problems but it is pathetic to think that women can't be problematic either'' He shrugged and then smiled when Tegan brought his cappuccino and placed a hot chocolate in front of James. ''Thank you Miss Briar. It isn't common knowledge but my mother drugged my father and got pregnant with me. My father was forced to marry her. It was an incredibly difficult childhood being with a neurotic mother and a man who didn't want his wife or his son''

''Oh, I'm so sorry'' James said as he reached forward and held his hand. ''Lily and I were happy, her mark appeared on my arm when I was twelve and I was so happy. We of course didn't get together until we were sixteen, but we were happy'' He sighed deeply and let one of his hands free from Tom and took a sip from his drink. ''We got married right after Hogwarts and had Harry when we were twenty one. I didn't realize how unhappy she was until Harry told me that she wasn't really part of his life. I denied it at first, of course she was around! But then Siri mentioned it, Remus mentioned it and then Severus told me he had seen her flirting with another man in her charms department''

''It doesn't matter how unhappy someone is, you make it work'' Tom argued.

''I know, I didn't at that time though'' He smiled sadly. ''I remember it like it was yesterday. She dropped Harry off at the Weasly's while I was away on Auror business and said she would be back to collect him later. He was fourteen so he couldn't care less, I had Molly Floo me and tell me that Lily hasn't been seen in three days and that Harry wanted to see me'' He thanked Tegan as she placed a slice of delicious chocolate mousse cake in front of him, and a slice of vanilla cheesecake for Tom. ''I was panicked, I sent a group out after her, asked around and had to listen to Harry tell me that he didn't give a fuck. Those were his exact words'' Tom chuckled, hoping he got to meet young Harry one day. ''I think I gave Sirius a heart attack when he found me screaming the next day. That was the moment my soulmark faded away'' He slipped his sleeve up and showed the ugly black marks on his arm, a sign that a soulmark disappeared.

''You thought she had died'' He declined Tegan's offer for another drink, but smirked as she hissed the word _bitch _underneath her breath.

''Turns out she was just fucking another man other then her soulmate in an expensive hotel'' James said with so much loathing. ''I got over the cheating, I realized afterwards that we had fallen out of love long ago. It was her words, she had said that I was boring and she needed excitement. She sounded like such a _child_!'' Tom couldn't agree more. ''But she got the last word, she claimed to be abused. That I had hit her, hurt her, hated her and humiliated her. That she had cheated because Sirius, Remus and Severus had approached me and wanted me to join their threesome. As if Remmy would let me anywhere near his men''

''And no one believed you, not with so many cases of abused soulmates coming to light. I hear that she had tried to get custody of your son?'' He asked as he silently sent his Gringott's card to Tegan and made her take the amount for both of her meals, as well as asking her to pack the lunch James preferred and making two of them. She smiled and winked at him, making him blush.

''She tried, but Harry wanted nothing to do with it. People still don't understand why he chooses to stay with me, why he chooses to stay with an abuser. Not that he knows his mother ever accused me of it'' He said as he took the last sip of his hot chocolate, he twitched when his leg started to burn. There was something wrong, and as much as he was enjoying his time with Tom he was in a lot of discomfort. He blinked when a brown bag was placed in front of him and Tom stood up from his chair.

''I would like to see you again James, if you don't mind'' He asked softly as James shot up as well and looked confused. ''Unfortunately I have a meeting with some advisers today that I cannot delay, but this is for you and Sirius'' He smiled as James blinked, before blushing darkly. ''I hope to see you soon'' Was whispered in his ear before soft lips were pressed to his cheek and then the Minister was gone,

James was left standing with a bag filled with food, an uncomfortably itchy leg and an intense feeling that everything felt _right _again.

xXx

Sirius Orion Black was humming as he sat in his husband's office, he was waiting for his best friend to arrive, a best friend who was nearly an hour late. He pouted as he stood up and popped his head out of the office, hoping to see James pop through the door at any moment. But all he saw was Remus John Lupin sitting and talking quietly to a distressed looking young woman. By his severe posture he could only guess what she was telling his kind hearted werewolf.

He smiled when he heard the door of the law office open and saw his friend's familiar messy head, but his smile vanished when he saw the lost and confused look on his face. He ran out of the office to get to James, checking him over to make sure there were no injuries, people sometime threw things towards him when they noticed who he was.

''I have lunch'' James said as he held the bag out from their favorite bakery. ''Siri, I really need a hug right now'' He begged his friend with tears in his eyes, he caught Remus looking at them with worry as he disappeared back into the office.

''Sit, what happened'' Sirius asked as he took the food out of the bag and waved his hand. The plates that appeared were at least clean this time. He placed their sandwiches on top of the plates and then gave all of his attention to his friend.

''I bumped into Minister Riddle as I was heading to Celestial'' Sirius hummed, wondering if it was before or after an attack. ''He asked me to go eat with him, we sat and spoke, that's why I'm late'' James looked so lost and confused, like the months after his ex-wife's vicious words finally set in. ''I _liked _it Sirius, he spoke kindly to me, was sweet and paid for my meal and for our lunch. He asked to see me again, he kissed my cheek'' He touched said cheek and a dopey smile played over his face.

''Why are you so confused then, what happened sweetheart?'' Sirius asked as he heard someone come to their door and then opened it. Remus stepped inside and he was also looking at James worriedly.

''I _liked _it, and she's going to _ruin _it!'' He cried out as he looked at his friends, Remus at his side before Sirius could even react. Both of them remembered when James had started to discreetly date an unmarked French witch, it had been going well until three months later when she had suddenly stopped talking to him. Severus had gone to demand what her problem was when she had told him snidely that she didn't like wife beaters. Lily had gone out of her way to track her down and feed her, her lies. Right now James was still being forced to pay Lily a monthly fee to 'sustain her lifestyle' but that fee disappeared as soon as James was remarried, she had gone out of her way to ruin any relationship James had even attempted.

''Darling if you think Minister Riddle will be scared off by someone like Lily… The man has Severus' respect, and you know how inherently difficult that is'' Sirius tried as he grabbed his friends hand, but one was released so that James could viciously scratch his leg. ''Did you eat something wrong again?''

''No!'' He pouted, remembering the one time he had eaten shellfish and he had an allergic reaction, now every time he was itchy his friends would freak out. ''My leg has been itching ever since I bumped into the Minister, I wonder if someone hexed me?'' He continued to mumble, but something he said made Remus narrow his eyes.

''I never thought I would say this, but James take of your pants'' Remus said as he stood up and started playing with James's belt. Both his husband and friend were very confused and were fighting him when Remus suddenly pulled his pants down and smirked. ''Sirius, look…''

Whatever his husband was going to say died down as soon as he saw a peek of something. He grabbed James and pulled his friends pants down completely and gasped.

''Guys, I'm pretty sure you have seen my dick before this reaction really isn't needed!'' He shouted as he tried to pull his pants up, but Sirius pointing a finger made him stop and actually look down. He gasped when he noticed it too, he ran to the mirror in the corner and ripped his robes off and tossed it towards his friends.

There, wrapped all the way around his left leg, was a Basilisk tattoo. It was coiled and ready to strike, James stroked it and a soft smile appeared on his face. There in front of him was proof that he was given a second chance, it was proof that he wasn't unlovable, it was proof that his wife had been lying.

But most of all it proved that he could start again.

xXx

Harry was staring at Draco, just staring at him as he was playing with a pure white kitten that had been displayed outside. He had known that as soon as he would meet his soulmate that everything they did would be the most amazing thing ever, but he never realized how fast it would set in. Just hearing the blond giggling earlier had made him beam with pride.

Their hands were soon joined and very little had made them dropped the others hand, they had received funny looks from all around them but he could have cared less. They had to be used to same sex couples by now, even if they weren't recognized by law did not mean that they didn't exist. He looked at the time and sighed, he had dinner with the Weasly's tonight. Molly liked for her children to come over with their partners. Except she didn't want to see Cormac, Ron's lover, so he always joined his oldest friend. Molly had always hoped that Ron would one day come home with their other friend Hermione, and had been devastated when it had instead been Cormac.

''Draco, I'm so sorry but I have to go'' Those mercury eyes swirled over to him and they took his breath away again. ''I had the best day today, and I was wondering if you would like to go out again? I can pick you up tomorrow night and we can go eat at Midnight Blue'' He was trying his best not to stutter, but Draco smiled shyly when he felt the tremor in his hand.

''I would love that Harry, you can pick me up at Malfoy and Lupin tomorrow at five?'' Draco asked as he looked down on the floor and then up into emerald green eyes, they looked so much like jewels that he was entranced. ''Or any other time is…'' He stopped talking when lips were suddenly on his and he sighed. He returned the kiss, it wasn't a overly sexual or passionate kiss, just a chaste press of lips, but it made him so happy. It was an establishment of their first bond, their emotional bond.

''I will see you tomorrow at five, I would tell you to wear something nice but I'm pretty sure that you would look good in anything'' He whispered into blood red ears, he laughed as Draco slapped his chest, but a kiss was placed on his lips again and then the blond was gone. Harry took one look at the kitten and then smiled.

He ran toward the Leaky Cauldron, already late for dinner and knowing that he was going to have a pouty and huffy Ron on his hands, but he didn't care. He disappeared in a swirl of green flames and stepped out of the fireplace immediately on edge when he walked into complete silence, he always trusted his gut, and his gut said he needed to send a patronus to his dad straight away. He watched as his Phoenix flew off before taking a deep breath and stepping into the kitchen, he scratched his tattoo again, confused by what was happening.

Molly and Arthur were comforting a crying Ginny, while Bill was siting and drinking heavily from his glass,as his soulmate Fleur was saying soothing words to Ginny. Percy was pinching the bridge of his nose, muttering under his breath as Penelope, his soulmate, was rubbing a hand down his back. One half of the twins, Fred, was sitting and soothing his beautiful and six-month gone pregnant wife Angelina. He chuckled softly though when he saw that Ron was indeed pouting and was huffing under his breath. As soon as he moved to go sit down next to Ron however, all eyes were on him.

''Oh Harry, right on time! You can clear something up for us!'' Molly said desperately as Ginny wailed and made grab hands at Harry, she pulled her daughter back though and held an arm around her waist. ''Ginny said that you found your soulmate today Harry, but we thought…''

''Mother I've told you a thousand times that Ginny is not his soulmate! She doesn't even carry his mark!'' Bill thundered as he slammed his cup down, everyone flinched and watched as he moved away from Fleur.

''Of course she does, it's a beautiful firebolt!'' Molly said as she soothed her daughter, getting irritated with her eldest son. ''It appeared when she was thirteen, I remember how excited she was!'' She looked at Harry however when he snorted.

''No offense Molly, but Ginny is not my soulmate. I've been trying to tell her for years but she has convinced herself that we are going to be together. This entire family has runes as their soulmarks…''

''And you have a rune feather!'' Ginny shouted as she shoved her mother away, running to Harry, but Bill snatched her wrist and held her, his grip firm. ''That's runes Harry!''

''Too bad that I know for a fact that soulmarks are hereditary. My soulmates father also has a feather tattoo from his soulmate. He has a Phoenix, the same as what my mom had when she was soulmates with my dad'' Harry shrugged, instantly noticing how Molly and Arthur tensed at the pronoun he had used.

''H-he sweetheart?'' Molly asked, her voice soft, Ron sneered at her and she flinched. Two of her son's weren't at the table because of her views and she cried about it everyday. She and Arthur were going to try and sort it out though, they wanted their children back. ''Can you tell me his name?''

''Draconis Lucius Malfoy'' Harry said with ease, smiling when Fred whistled and winked at him. ''We met this morning when your daughter was chasing me in the streets, we tried to start our bond but Ginerva made a scene''

''And then I had to bring her home, where she proceeded to lie through her teeth'' Bill hissed, everyone was staring at him in concern, except the one person who should have cared. ''Why you won't listen to all of your children I don't know'' He glared at his mother, who only flinched while his father sighed.

''You have to understand that Ginny has been saying that Harry is her soulmate for six years, we thought.…'' She sighed deeply. ''It doesn't matter what we thought. Are you sure it isn't her?'' Harry was about to snap when he saw the look in her eyes. She needed to know if her daughter was lying.

''Of course I am his soulmate! Harry stop lying! I know you are scared of commitment but you can stop now! I love you and I know you love me! Bill let go of me!''

''What is going on here?'' James demanded as he stepped into the house, all eyes were on him as he moved towards his son and pulled him close to his own body. ''Why is that little she-demon screaming at my son'' He hissed as he made sure Harry was completely protected in his arms.

''I found my soulmate daddy'' Harry said happily, his entire focus now on his dad. He smiled when his father only pulled him into his arms.

''Oh sweetheart congratulations!'' James crowed before kissing Harry's forehead and murmured kind words in his ear. Molly was watching them, a smile on her lips. She had been one of the few woman who had been against Lily, she had seen how Harry was towards his father, how deeply he loved the man and how he was supported in everything he did, even if it meant dragging her own son into trouble. James loved his son unconditionally and would do anything for him, something that Lily never did. ''But that still doesn't answer why my son sent me a distressed call at a place he considers his second home''

Molly looked shocked, almost insulted, but one scoff from her left made her realize why. She had rejected and had screaming matches with three of her sons because of their chosen soulmates. Charlie no longer spoke to her, George had ignored her on the street the other day and Ron was close to doing the same. The treatment also alienated her other sons. Percy tried, but he was spending less time with her, Bill always had a sneer on his face these days and Fred hated her for what he believed she was doing to his twin.

''I think you should take Harry home James, I'm sorry that he felt unsafe in our home'' She whispered, making everyone look at her. ''I will speak to Ginny. Congratulations on your soulmate Harry, I will see you soon'' She stood up and grabbed her daughter's hand, pulling her into the other room. Her sons staring at the open door, hoping for the best.

''Bill, go see Remus tomorrow'' James said as he pulled his son towards the back door, smiling softly at the distressed older man.

Harry waved at everyone as they left the house, glad that he had called his dad.

xXx

He had been right, his Papa had found it hilarious when he had told him that soulmarks were hereditary. The thought that his son's mark was the same as his pompous soulmate was just too funny. He had been laughing for the past ten minutes, his husband huffing and pouting while their friend was smiling behind her teacup.

''It's not that funny Regulus!'' Lucius Abraxas Malfoy shouted with a huff, which only set his partner off into a new set of giggles. ''Who is he Draco, you haven't told us the name of you soulmate yet?'' Lucius ignored his partner and turned to his son, smiling and reaching to grab his hand.

''You might know him actually dad, Harry Potter?'' He said as he got more comfortable in his armchair, smiling at the two loons he called his fathers.

''Sirius's godson!'' Regulus said happily, calming down from his giggle fit. ''Oh baby that's fantastic! Sirius gushes about him a lot! Tell me about him!'' His papa came to sit next on the arm of his chair and smiled at his father.

''We spent most of the day together'' He said with a blush. ''We had ice-cream for breakfast, he took my to Flourish and Blott's, we ate lunch at Celestial, we just looked at everything Papa. It was just a fun afternoon, he asked me to join him for dinner tomorrow at Midnight Blue. He's picking me up at five''

''Isn't he been said to be the soulmate of Ginerva Weasly?'' Narcissa Malfoy asked as she placed her teacup down and looked at the boy she considered her son. ''I heard Molly speaking about it'' She looked at her husband and his partner when Draco just sneered and glared at the floor.

''She claims to be his mate, but I know he's mine. He also has no interest in her, she tried to demand that he never see me again and he told her that I was his soulmate'' He had a fierce blush on his face, but he was happy. ''She doesn't have a Phoenix as her mark, and he said that his mother's'' Everyone in the room sneered at the thought of Lily Evans ''mark was also a Phoenix when she was with his father''

''Okay dragon'' It never stopped amazing her at how soft his eyes went when she called him that. She stood up and kissed his forehead. ''I'm happy that you finally have your soulmate, treasure him my dear'' He nodded, knowing that she was referring to what had happened to her and his father.

He looked at his dad's and smiled, vowing that he would never be stuck in the situation that happened to them.

xXx

**So this is my new story, I hope everyone enjoys it and is eager for the other chapters. I don't think this story will be long, I would say maybe 6-7 chapters.**

**Now for those of you who have followed my other stories, I am sorry to say that I will be removing a great number of them. I have lost inspiration for them over the last four years and it would be cruel to leave them up, I think in total only about 4 of my original stories will be staying online. **

**I will be removing To Ippiko, Nam Et Investus Est, Fin d'Un Epoque, The Covenant and Clash of the Titans. Right now my biggest inspiration is this story as well as Avalon. I hope everyone understands. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Soulmates. The other half of your soul, a person who was created just for you. In the magical world, every person has a soulmark that leads them to their other half, but not everything is as it seems. Will Harry and Draco be able to live their lives together when society doesn't want them to be together? HP/DM.**

**Hello all and welcome back to chapter 2 of my new favorite story. I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 1 and you are looking forward to this new chapter! I hope everyone likes it as much as I do!**

**Before we get started with this story I want to explain one thing. In this story, there are going to be multiple mentions of abuse and I apologize in advance and will give a trigger warning each time. Though this world has soulmates it doesn't mean that every person has the other halves' best interest at heart. The Magical World is also extremely backward so they believe that women are lying to get their way and that men cannot be abused. This does not reflect my opinions at all. **

**But I am also going to talk about the ramifications that 'believe all woman' has caused. Some people will take advantage of allegations and claim the same even if these rumors are false. This is the case of Lily who claimed that James abused her and that's why she cheated and broke their bond. She had no proof other than her word but she was still believed because no one wanted to doubt that someone would lie about that. **

**If this is not anyone's cup of tea please don't read this story and then leave a nasty review. It won't be appreciated and is completely redundant as well. To come after stories just to preach fire and brimstone is stupid. Constructive criticism is always welcome, but needless hate is not okay. **

**Warnings: Mpreg, gay relationships, mentions of physical and mental abuse. Mentions of rape, homophobia, some bashing, swearing. I think that's it, please let me know if I missed anything. **

**Disclaimer: Everything but the OC's and Plot belong to J.K Rowling**

**Chapter Two**

**Starting**

_My soul met your soul and it hasn't been the same since - C. Churchill_

Harry was sitting quietly at the kitchen table, waiting for the kettle to boil. He had a happy smile on his face, thinking about the date he was going on tonight. He already had an outfit in mind, he stood up and grabbed two mugs from the cupboard, completely ignoring the owl that was angrily staring at him. It had delivered a letter that he had promptly thrown into the trash.

He made the two cups of tea and placed one by the other chair as he waited patiently for his father to come down from his room. They usually spent the morning eating together, having a subscription order for breakfast to be delivered to their dining room table every morning. He chuckled when the crash and bangs started on schedule and his father's groaning voice could be heard. He was on alert however when he noticed something different about his father. He was wearing his usual sleep robe and boxers, and that allowed the new tattoo to be seen.

''Dad'' He got a happy hum in reply when his father drank his tea. ''Did something happen with you yesterday?'' His father suddenly paled, looked down at his leg and then up at his son.

''Yes?'' Was the small response. ''I forgot all about this'' He groaned as he slammed his head down on the table and groaned in pain and aggravation. ''I was just so excited that you found your soulmate that I forgot to tell you a new soulmark appeared on me yesterday afternoon''

Harry blinked at his father, he had only heard of a few cases where a person was granted a second soulmate, but those were only in cases where people had lost their soulmate at a very young age. The fact that his father had received another soulmark was extraordinary. He smiled happily as their food appeared on the table.

''That's great dad! I'm really happy that you have a chance to move on from the bitch!'' He grabbed his plate and looked at his omelet. ''Do you know who it is?'' He bit into his food and groaned in delight, starting to eat hungrily as the last time he ate was when he had been with Draco at lunchtime.

''Oh yes, I do'' James said as he scratched his cheek. ''It's Minister Riddle'' He whispered, hoping his son would miss it. The spoon clattering to the table told him otherwise. He cringed when he looked up and saw that his son was gaping at him.

He sighed deeply and then grabbed his son's hand, he started to tell him what had happened the previous day. Harry suddenly gasped and shot up and ran towards the trashcan, grabbing a letter right from the top. He ripped it opened and started reading it, sitting down by his dad again, he started to laugh hysterically and then handed the letter to his father. He found it funny, but his father was both flushed and furious.

''Oh my Circe dad, she's a loon. What did she think I would do? Side with her after five years and beg you to tell your new soulmate that he must back off? Fucking crazy cunt'' He said as he stood up, but his father smacked his butt. ''Sorry dad'' But he wasn't sad at all, he hated the woman that was his mother and he would never forgive her for what she had done to his father.

James was looking at the letter, Lily had written a scathing letter to their son, demanding that he speak to James. Apparently, Tom had sent her a cease and desist letter and if she ever thought of slandering James again he would take her for everything she had. He was shocked that only after one day Tom was already showing the possessive signs that had taken Lily three years to show. He could feel the desperation in the letter, and instead of feeling upset or even angry at Tom, he felt smug that someone was fighting Lily for him.

''Maybe you should write a letter back to her Har. Tell her exactly how you feel'' He said as he grabbed his breakfast and smiled as his son placed another cup of tea in front of him. He laughed when he eagerly asked if he could, having so much pent up aggression towards his mother.

Maybe this time he could actually start fighting back, he had the strength to do so now.

xXx

Remus walked into the offices of Malfoy and Lupin and placed his bag down on his desk. It was still a fairly small office, even though both of the names on the sign could afford more, they didn't want to attract too much attention towards this operation. He sat down and looked at the papers sitting on his desk and then his daily calendar and blinked when he saw that someone had scribbled in that Bill will come to see him at twelve. Meaning that he had to order lunch.

''How is your day looking today?'' Lucius asked as he knocked on the door and then walked in. ''I only have two appointments, but that can change'' He sat down on the other man's desk. ''I think I might get Ares to come in though''

''Make sure it isn't around lunchtime, Bill is coming for lunch'' He murmured as he started to dig through restaurant leaflets. His law partner hummed and tapped his fingers on the table. ''I know that both of them make each other happier Lucius, but I don't want Ares to be seen as a pariah because Bill is emotionally cheating''

''Yes, yes I understand'' Lucius said as he waved his hand. ''But you are running under the assumption that Bill didn't already tell him what time he will be here anyway'' The two men had met over six months ago, but Ares had no mate and Bill was severely unhappy with the person he was stuck with. They had latched onto each other and it had hardly taken any time for them to become close, he would dare say that they were in love with another but were stopped by neither having each other's mark.

Remus sighed deeply and nodded, knowing that what his law partner was saying was completely true. This was why they were fighting in a small office to change Wizarding Laws. If a person was no longer happy with their soulmate they should have had the full right to no longer be with them. Just because they had your mark, doesn't mean that they had your best interests at heart. He also wanted his friends to be able to marry and share their lives together, he was so fed up with his government and if it wasn't for familial ties he would have been in America long ago.

''He's picking him up at five Lucius, does this mean you're going to sit here the entire time and glare at me? Harry is a good boy, James did a fantastic job with him and he will respect and love your boy'' Remus said as he finally found what he was looking for and started looking for a decent meal. He hummed as he picked two and then tapped the order form, sending it off. ''Goodbye Lucius'' He said as he looked up at the prim and proper Lord, mirth dancing in his eyes.

''I know that! I wouldn't trust just anyone with my son! I just wanted to know how serious the Weasly chit situation is? Draco was uncharacteristically angry about the situation''

''She's a menace, but her older brothers will keep her away from him don't worry. Harry will also make sure that he is never harmed'' Remus said as he stood up. ''I have an appointment at the moment, Lord Harrington will be coming in with his father''

''A Pureblood Lord is siding with his child for once?'' Lucius asked shocked. It wasn't something that usually happened, it was almost always the opposite.

''He walked in on what was happening and heard what was being done to his son. He wants his grandchildren out of the house and he wants his son to feel safe again. He's willing to throw whatever weight he has around to make sure that all of this happens''

''Wait, Remus, he walked in on the young boy being…?''

''Yes''

Lucius sighed deeply as he stood up and nodded, going to his own office so that he could call Ares. He didn't want to be in the room when a young Lord, only a few years older than his actual son, told Remus every single sordid detail of what his young wife had done to him.

xXx

Remus closed his door, sighing in frustration and anger over what had happened on the inside. He had to listen to a hysterical son being held by his proud but devastated father, he had to listen to all the disgusting things that had been done to him by his wife, how she had raped him and made fun of him about being erect during the entire ordeal. How she would stub out lit cigarettes on his body and slap him and beat him when he refused to give her what she wanted.

It had broken him and just imagining his own beautiful godson in that situation made him boil with complete anger. He had left the two of them in his office, hoping that they would be better within the next hour or so. He had a woman in the office the previous day talking about how her soulmate beat her on a regular and had started to show disturbing signs towards their daughter, Remus had contacted someone after that and if the young lady suddenly disappeared it had nothing to do with him.

It was lunchtime and he was pretty sure there were two steaming bowls of curry sitting in the small kitchen, but all he wanted was a shot of firewhiskey and strong coffee. He walked towards the kitchen and sighed when he found Bill and Ares standing and talking. They were so close to one another that if anyone had seen them they would have been in trouble. Ares giggled when Bill pulled on one of his wild curls, hair he had so obviously inherited from his mother.

''William'' He breathed into the younger man's ear, he pulled away from Ares as he heard his friend, but it was very reluctant. ''Ares, Lucius would like to see you'' He received a nod and a smile in return. They went into the kitchen as Ares disappeared around the corner. ''Now can you tell me who said you will be coming around today'' He asked as he gave one bowl of steaming chicken curry to Bill and then took the beef one for himself.

''James came over to the annual Weasly dinner last night'' The redhead sneered. ''Ginny had just been telling them hat Harry had faked a soulmate bond with someone and was rejecting her'' He laughed when Remus only growled in response. ''Harry had sent a Patronus to his dad before coming into the dining room and was basically ambushed by my crazy sister. We were all trying to tell mother that Ginny was lying, but she only believed it after Harry finally told her that she had been lying about him for years. Apparently, she believed his mark was a firebolt''

The older man stared at the redhead, shocked that the little chit believed that hid godson would have something as trivial as a broom as a soulmark. He shook his head and took another bite of his delicious food before turning fully to the young man he had come to care for like a son. Molly Weasly truly had done a number on all seven on the children, and the worst part was that she was only noticing it now.

William Arthur was the eldest, their pride and joy apparently, he was an incredibly talented Curse Breaker who worked for Gringott's, one of the few humans that had been chosen. Remus knew better though, he was crumbling all the pressure and his pretty little soulmate wasn't helping either. She was more worried about the money that he was bringing in from his job and how much she could spend.

Charles Ignatius was their second born and what others considered the Black Sheep of the family. He had been a wild child during his Hogwarts years, often in trouble for sleeping with other students and being drunk in class. Bill had admitted that Charlie had struggled with drugs after school and had been on a downward spiral until he had met his own soulmate. But instead of being happy that their son was no longer spiraling there had been a spectacular row at the Burrow because his mate had been a man, a creature to be exact. Charlie had never stepped back into his childhood home again and refused to speak to his parents.

Percival Septimus was their other pride and joy, he was a hard worker who had received exceptional grades in school. He had been working at their Law Firm the past few years and he was brilliant, but from what he understood he had been a right bastard towards his siblings in school and had been working on becoming a better person. He had been married to his soulmate for two years after both of them had promised to work together to become their better selves and mend the relationships they had.

Fred Gideon and George Fabian were two halves of the same coin. Both mischievous and fun-loving, they were loved by many at Hogwarts due to their pranks and hijinks. It all went downhill however when they decided against joining the Ministry and opened up their own joke shop. It was a wildly successful business, but according to Arthur, not a 'real job'. The relationship soured when Fred started bonded with his soulmate, Angelina, and George finally told them that he had been with his own soulmate, Oliver, for about the same amount of time. Their confrontation had been in public, with many onlookers as George shouted that he would never leave the man he loved and would rather disown himself as a Weasly. He had been a witness when George had walked right past his mother the previous week and hadn't even acknowledged her.

After witnessing all the fallouts between his brothers and mother, it was no surprise that Ronald Billius had done everything in his power to deny his male soulmate. Harry had been there when Ron had been caught in a compromising position with an unmarked girl. His soulmate, Cormac, had been inconsolable for some time. But they had been together since then, and Molly was maybe trying, but in his opinion, she wasn't trying hard enough.

He had been one of the many people who had told her that Harry was not Ginny's soulmate, his godson would have told him if that was the case. But he couldn't stand the irritating little girl and had done everything in his power to get away from her. Molly had encouraged her daughter to pursue him, just like she had instructed Ron to maybe see if other people were his soulmate instead of Cormac.

''Were you drinking again Bill?'' Remus asked as he stared at the young man, only twenty-eight and filled with so much rage that it reminded him of himself. ''Let me see it'' He held out his hand and watched as the redhead pulled his shirt up, revealing a very broken and ugly fleur de lis on his stomach. His soulmark with his girlfriend, it had started to warp and change the moment he met Ares. Severus had a suspicion that because of their bond and unhappiness that maybe Bill's magic was starting to reject his soulmate and was trying to get rid of it.

''It started ripping and bits moved away from it a little while ago. She hasn't even noticed, not that she's at home either way'' He grumbled under his breath. ''We haven't shared a bed the past three months either. How close are we Remus, how much longer will I have to be away from her?'' He begged the man.

''I don't know Bill, but I will be doing everything in my power to make sure we have our rights soon''

xXx

Harry was walking down the cobbled streets, he had to grab a new pair of dueling boots as Justin had damaged it by trying to blast him but got his shoes instead. He was so deep in thought that he had not heard someone shouting his name, he noticed however when someone grabbed his elbow and pulled him. His wand in his hand and a curse on his lips.

''Hadrian James Potter I have been calling you!'' He wished he had fired the spell when he saw his mother, in all her glory, standing before him. ''I sent you a letter and I expected a reply!'' She hissed at her son.

''I would rather cut off my arm and never duel again then ever answer to you!'' He hissed back at her. ''I told you five years ago that I wanted nothing, and I mean _nothing _to do with you. Not after what you did to my dad!'' He roared, almost every person in the Alley was watching them now. And he heard many mutterings about how ungrateful he was for how he was treating his poor mother.

''I am still your mother and you will still treat me with that respect!''

''You were never my mother! The only person I remember in my life is dad! He was the one who read me bedtime stories, the one who healed my wounds and the one who held me when I cried because my _mother _had forgotten about my cricket match and was more interested in the corporate dinner that she was invited to!''

''She is still your mother-son, and deserves to be treated as such'' A lady eavesdropping said.

''Excuse me, Miss, kindly shut up and don't interfere where you do not belong'' Harry told her as he glared at he, she sniffed in disgust and muttered something about his father. ''I don't answer to you, I don't like you and I don't owe you shit. I have no father, the only person that matters as a parent is my dad. The one you cast aside to become a whore''

He expected the screech of outrage but wasn't fast enough as she raised her hand and moved to slap him. It was stopped, however, and she was thrown past someone. Harry smiled when he saw two of his friends, both of them staring at his mother in disgust.

''You alright there mate?'' Seamus Lochlan Finnegan asked as he walked towards his friend. His soulmate, Dean Andre Thomas, glaring at a shocked Lily. ''We heard some irritating shrieking and figured we would come and see what the commotion was about. Imagine how shocked I was when it was our dear friend'' He slapped his lover's chest when the man snorted.

''Yeah, it's not because we heard Harry's voice now is it my love?'' Dean asked with an eye-roll, chuckling when his soulmate glared at him. ''Busy Harry, our treat for some of Celestial'' Dean said as he pulled his little mate closer and kissed his cheek.

''Something small, got a big night tonight!'' He said as he followed after his friends. ''I was going to tell you guys, but I met my soulmate yesterday''

''Congratulations!'' Seamus crowed. ''It was only a matter of time, but tell me, is Ginny still insisting that you are your soulmate?'' he asked as they walked into the little shop. They were greeted enthusiastically by Tegan. She took their orders and she shouted something to someone at the back. They sat down, eagerly awaiting their lunch.

''Unfortunately, but I believe that Molly might have noticed that she's causing a lot of damage'' He said with a shrug. ''When I went over last night she actually listened to me and didn't start an argument when I told her''

''So it's a man then'' Dean smiled as the other two looked at him confused. ''You said she didn't argue, and if I remember right, the only son's she has ever argued with were those who had male soulmates'' He said with a shrug as a humming Tegan came and brought their drinks. A hot chocolate for Harry, something fizzy for Dean and then a sparkling apple juice for Seamus, which had Harry narrowing his eyes at the pair.

''Yeah, I'm not sure if you guys remember him. Draco Malfoy from Ravenclaw, the same year as us''

''Oh yeah, that snarky little one'' Seamus said with a laugh as he drank his juice and rubbed his stomach. He winked when Harry opened his mouth, probably to deny it. ''He was a right brat Harry, there's no way to hide it, but Luna also said that he was incredibly sweet when others weren't bothering him and that he was actually struggling with crippling shyness''

''Yeah, I figured that's what it was first thing yesterday. He was snarky and an asshole, but he was blushing and stuttering like a fool'' Harry smiled when a bun kebab appeared in front of him. He was starving and bit into it almost immediately, his eyes narrowed again when he saw his Irish friend was only eating a grilled chicken Caesar salad. ''When are you planning on telling everyone?'' He asked them as Seamus touched his stomach again, a soft look on Dean's face.

''Oh, well um'' Seamus seemed to be at loss for words, which was odd for the fiery man. ''We were going to say something, when we hit the five-month mark, just to be safe'' He whispered as he placed his hand on his stomach and kept it there.

''We didn't want to take any chances, not with what levels people will go to, to get rid of _homosexual babies_'' Dean said with a sneer, even though same-sex relationships weren't recognized by law it didn't stop people from being with their soulmate and doing what magic gifted them. There had been cases before but with the growing number of homosexual relationships it had been seen more and more, more pregnancies were being seen. Seamus obviously some of the latest cases.

''It seems another congratulations is in order, but you should really tell everyone else'' Harry said as he finished up his sandwich. ''So that we could all be on the lookout if something happens'' Attacks on homosexual pregnancies were rampant, and the main reason that others lost their children, but Seamus had a large group of friends who would protect him. Seamus hummed and looked at his partner, seeing if they were thinking the same thing.

''We'll think about it''

xXx

Draco was standing with his father, saying goodbye to Lord Harrington. He had been unable to leave throughout the entire day, his children had even been dropped off at some point, and they had enjoyed Sirius entertaining them for a little while. More then ever he was glad for the parents he had, Alexander's father was trying very hard but he was the one that had pressured his son into marrying the ghastly woman.

''Well that's another day done and dusted'' Lucius said with an audible sigh, Remus groaning behind them. He had wanted to cancel his following day's appointments, but he couldn't do that to the people. They were very close to having enough evidence to go to the Wizengamot to start taking down archaic laws, and if it meant that some changes could be done he would take hundreds more of what happened today.

Draco suddenly inhaled and started coughing when he saw Harry waving in the distance. His father laughed and smiled at him.

''Circe I remember my first date with Severus, Sirius and I had already been seeing each other but we realized pretty soon that there was something missing. I was in Ravenclaw and Sirius in Gryffindor so we were already an odd match, especially because he was the Black heir and I was a werewolf. There had been rumors of course, that we were disgusting and inhuman for even thinking about having a third partner. Imagine their surprise when Severus actually came forward with the same mark as us. We didn't think it would work, all three of us were just so different, but here we are twenty-six years later. I am stuck with a grumpy snake and an overexcited puppy'' Draco watched as he insulted his husbands oddly. ''But I love them, with all my heart and can't even imagine my life without them. I am one of the lucky ones, and I will never take that for granted''

He smiled at Draco as he placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it, he nodded at Lucius and then disappeared into his office. Lucius pulled his son close and kissed his forehead. He held his son for a little bit, savoring his Dragon. He pushed him out the door however when Harry was just outside.

Harry was finding it hard to breathe as he looked at Draco, dressed in tight black slacks and a silver dress shirt that seemed to be made out of silk. It made his mercury eyes seem like liquid silver and those white-blond strands hung freely in them. He smiled and then bowed, making his soulmate blush darkly. He held his hand out and Draco placed his smaller hand in his, squeaking when he was pulled forward and a kiss was placed on his knuckles.

Harry was breathtaking, and Draco couldn't stop looking. He was wearing leather, and the blond nearly fainted when he realized, it showed all of his best assets. He was also wearing a white Oxford button-down with the sleeves rolled up. His hair was windswept and he was wearing a black stud earring today. He was beyond sexy and Draco was already weak in the knees. Harry produced a bunch of white roses from nowhere and gave it to him, making him gasp and hide behind them.

''You look stunning'' Harry said as he pulled him close around the waist and kissed him. People were watching them in the streets, but they didn't care because the only thing that mattered was the other person.

''Thank you, so do you'' Draco whispered against the other's lips, goosebumps breaking out over his skin. He moaned and dove in for another kiss, unable to have enough of his soulmate, when Harry's tongue sought entrance to his mouth he was a lost cause. They were probably mauling each other but he couldn't stop, he needed more. They broke apart, however, violently, when his father ripped Harry away from him.

''Daddy, what?'' He asked, breathless. His father, however, was looking at his soulmate as if he were dirt beneath his shoe. ''Let him go!''

''Let my godson go Lucius, but I think that was for the best Draco, you don't want a premature bond-forming'' Remus said as he walked outside of their office. ''Now go on, time for dinner I think''

Harry only nodded and grabbed his hand, smiling and caressing his knuckles.

xXx

They were sitting inside of Midnight Blue, one of the most expensive and premier restaurants in Wizarding Britain. The fact that Harry had gotten them a reservation on such short notice was a miracle, his best friend had been trying to get his wife a reservation here for months now. A menu appeared before them as well as a bottle of wine. Harry smiled as he poured the wine and held his glass out towards his soulmate, Draco blinked and smiled happily before he picked up his own glass.

''To us'' Harry whispered as the glasses met.

''To us'' Both of them had a drink of their wine before they looked at their menu again. They ordered at the same time and then patiently had to wait for their food.

''So how did your Papa take it hearing about your mark?'' Harry asked as he entwined his and Draco's fingers and caressed his knuckles. He so desperately wanted to lean over and snog the life out of his beautiful soulmate but decided against it.

''Oh yes, he giggled for about thirty minutes after finding out. Father was not as amused and was pouting the entire time, even mother couldn't hide her smiles'' He noticed when Harry wanted to ask about his unique family life but stopped himself. ''I will tell you one day, I promise'' He said as he squeezed the dark-haired man's hand.

''We have eternity to talk, so take your time'' Harry said with a mischievous smirk. Draco blushed immediately, just like how he wanted.

''Stop doing that! How can I pretend to be a snarky little asshole when you make me blush all the time'' The blond said as he fanned his burning face with his other hand. ''It's not fair'' He was pouting, but blinked when Harry stood up and leaned across the table to kiss him. Their lips met in a chaste kiss, which was all that was allowed before an older lady hissed close to them.

''I'll have to make sure to tell Hannah that her establishment is filled with homophobic old bats'' Harry said as he sat down again. He turned to look back at the lady who had hissed and smirked. ''I wonder how you would feel when I tell you her partner Susan will make sure that you never get into proper establishments ever again''

Draco was mesmerized, he had seen same-sex partners being chased out of restaurants, his father had told him that he had sued a restaurant when they had kicked out his godfather with his two soulmates. They had been ignored by every single same-sex couple and to a lesser extent their families, after losing money due to the suit and not gaining enough back they had closed their doors. Celestial Rush opened up a few months later and Tegan and her mother Tanith were loved by everyone.

He was about to say something when their food suddenly appeared before them. He had a brown butter risotto with lobster, while Harry had steak au Poivre with some mashed potato and green beans. He hummed as he looked at the food as he took a bite of his own. Harry cut off a piece of his steak and with a sparkle in his eye he held it out for Draco, the blond was blushing fiercely but there was a happy smile on his face as he took a bite of his food. He hummed as the flavors of the steak burst over his tongue, savoring it as he licked his lips. He returned the favor by scooping some of his risotto and then holding his fork out for Harry, giggling when he ate it.

They ate the rest of their dinner in silence, but Draco could feel the sexual tension between them and look forward to the day they did consummate their final bond. He scraped the last of his risotto up and sighed happily when his plate disappeared, Harry's disappearing shortly thereafter.

''Not sure if you're ready for it, but Hannah makes some of the best desserts'' Harry said as he rubbed his stomach, Draco's attention on the taut and muscled part of his soulmate. He licked his lips and looked up into emerald eyes, they were dark with lust and he nearly moaned out loud, only a whimper escaped. ''Fuck Draco, please don't tempt me. We have to make our other bonds first, I can't take you now after just one date. You will be mine, I promise'' He said as he took his hand and placed a kiss on it again.

''I-I would love some dessert, but only if we share. So c-choose and then we can have it. Then you will escort me home'' He smiled as Harry opened his mouth to protest, but stopped him. ''I know we can't complete our sexual bond until the end, but that doesn't mean you can't push me up against the door and ravish me''

He giggled at the way Harry looked at him, but honestly, this was the happiest he had been. And this was only the start of what was happening to them, he eagerly awaiting the rest.

xXx

He was sitting at the table in his home, looking at the bank statements the Goblins had given him. He had tried to use his card to buy sunflowers for Ares, his favorite when the lady had politely told him that it wouldn't go through. He had stormed over to his job, shocked by what they told him and promptly told them to cut his soulmate off and to get his affairs in order. They had been furious when they fond out she had forged his signature, he had left his work having their reassurance that his money will be back and sorted by the end of tomorrow.

He had come home and had opened a bottle of firewhiskey, so ready to drink it all and forget. He could hear his mother and father, calling him a disappointment because he had encouraged Charlie to be with his soulmate instead of telling him to stay away. He could still hear them screaming at each and him being blamed for his brother not talking to the family. He had been so unhappy for so long that he couldn't even remember how happiness felt until he met Ares. He had decided against drinking and had poured the expensive whiskey down the drain.

He heard the door open and close and his eyes narrowed when Fleur walked in with an expensive shopping bag. She was singing as she pulled a pretty dress out and started to twirl around with it.

''I hope that your parents bought that for you'' She jumped when he spoke, his voice dark and icy. She sniffed and placed the dress back in the bag again. ''After all, if it was with my forged Gringott's card then it will be returned shortly anyway''

''I have no idea what you are talking about'' She said as she placed the bag on the ground and then walked towards him. ''Not that you are around to notice anything anyway'' She flung her silvery blonde hair over her shoulder. ''You are only ever at work or with that mangy little wolf''

''Starting tomorrow you no longer live here'' Bill said as he looked towards his Floo. ''Take your things and then get out. I don't think we are suited for one another'' He growled when her tinkling laughter echoed around the room.

''Not suited for one another? Darling, we are soulmates! So for the rest of your life, you are going to be stuck with me. You will have to work much harder if you wish to satisfy me. We will have to get a much bigger house and forget about the children. I won't breed any other little red-headed monsters'' Bill just listened to her prattle on about everything he needed to change if he ever wished to please her. She stopped talking however when he stood up and threw the powder into the Floo and activated it.

''Remus come through, I need you to be a witness to something'' He said softly, his stomach suddenly burning with anticipation. The fireplace flared green and Remus stepped through. His amber eyes swiveled in her direction and she sneered.

''Get this beast out of our housemate'' Fleur said as she turned around, walking to pick up her packages. She stopped when Bill shouted something at her. She turned around, her blue eyes icy as she also felt a burning sensation on her lower back. ''What did you just say?''

''Magic made a mistake the day she chose you with my mark'' His eyes were alive, his speech clear and she didn't recognize him at all. ''You are not my soulmate, get the fuck out of my house''

''I have your mark William Weasly!'' She roared. ''I am your soulmate, you cannot deny me!''

''Strange, you think that you have my mark'' His voice was mocking, and Remus chuckled as he started to unbutton his shirt. Her eyes widened when she didn't see her mark on his body anymore. ''It's gone, I noticed the moment I got home'' She was speechless, there on her previous soulmate's stomach was the tattoo of a Hydra. ''You stealing my money, forging my signature and then demanding things from me was what made it burn off. I was lonely when that marked formed, but now I know what love is''

''Please, I taught you that! You cannot love anyone else other than your soulmate'' She took a step back however when he only laughed, it was dark and it made her skin crawl. Remus moved behind the eldest Weasly and also tossed some green powder into the fireplace, he whispered something and then it flared to life again.

She shrieked in outrage when she recognized who had stepped through. She had noticed that Bill had come home happier and had followed him one day, not happy that he was walking around with dark riff-raff. It didn't help that Ares Magnus Lestrange was gorgeous. He was the son of two prominent members of Wizarding Britain. He had his mother's ethereal beauty and wild raven hair, which tumbled in dark curls down his back. His eyes were a dark midnight blue, stunning and it just added to his dark and mysterious persona. He had no soulmate, but there on his lower left cheek… Was the Tiwaz rune. The one that was on her back, Remus started to cackle as he made himself comfortable at their dining table.

''You're right, I cannot love anyone else other than your soulmate'' He turned to Ares, who was crying. He was twenty-three and had never had a mark, he thought he was going to be alone for most of his life. But there on his cheek was the mark of the man he had come to love. ''I don't love anyone other than Ares, I never loved you at all''

''H-How dare you!'' Fleur shrieked, ''people are going to hear about this! I will tell everyone!'' She grabbed her package and stormed out of the house, vowing her revenge.

''I will see you two soon, okay?'' Remus said softly just before he disappeared through the Floo

The last thing he saw before he left was Bill and Ares holding one another. Ares crying in relief and his Weasly comforting him.

xXx

Harry felt like he was doing something incredibly naughty, but he just couldn't care less. Not with how tight Draco's arms were around his neck and how his legs were wrapped around his waist. They broke apart gasping for air and he groaned, moving down to nip and suck at a porcelain neck, hoping he could leave a few marks so that everyone knew who he belonged to. Their lips met in another desperate kiss and he knew, he just knew that he was already addicted to the beautiful man in his arms.

It was a good thing he was holding him because the next moment the door was wrenched open and they stumbled a bit. They broke apart again and looked to who had disturbed them, Harry placed Draco down on the floor again and helped him straighten his shirt again. He didn't care how he looked, but Lucius Malfoy's potent glare made him squirm a bit.

''Oh, sweetheart stop this'' Regulus said as he appeared behind his husband. ''Hello, Harry! Thank you for bringing our precious Dragon back home'' His son groaned audibly and hid his face in Harry's neck, not wanting to see his parents at the moment. Not after they caught him necking it with Harry. ''He is looking a bit flushed though''

''That's it'' Lucius growled as he pulled Draco back into the house, everyone arguing that he couldn't take his son away from his soulmate. ''You are not going to be spending so much time with your damn brother!'' He growled as he looked at his partner.

Harry suddenly burst out laughing as he saw that Regulus was pouting and that Draco was staring at his two fathers with exasperation. He looked at his soulmate, begging him to help him deal with his embarrassing parents.

''You can't ban me from my own brother!'' Regulus said in outrage as he grabbed his son and pulled him into his arms. ''That's like saying you can't snark like idiots with Severus!''

''We don't snark! Your brother, on the other hand, is a moron who makes you giggle and say silly things'' Lucius thundered in return. Harry was trying to contain himself so hard, the two were not what he was imagining when together. He had met them separately, of course, Regulus was his godfather's brother and Lucius was his other godfather's law partner.

Regulus was very calm at times, but he had seen him act silly and childish, it was difficult not to when Sirius was a giant child himself at times. But Lucius was stern and hardly ever lost his cool, yet here before him, he was watching a strange argument between the two men.

''Baby say goodbye to your date, we are going to make some hot chocolate and then you can tell me why a pure white kitten was dropped off at our house a little earlier''

Draco immediately turned to Harry who was scratching the back of his head and looking sheepish. He mumbled surprise, making his father huff and disappear with his giggling husband. Draco surged forward and they kissed hungrily again. They pulled apart when there was a small meow at their feet. Harry smiled and picked the cat up and then placed it on Draco's arm.

''Harry, I know it has only been one day but I already know''

''Yeah, I felt it too. Our first bond snapped into place already, are you worried that it was too fast?''

''I had no intention of allowing this to move too fast, and I will soon tell you why. But I think I won't be able too, I think I'm going to fall very hard and very fast for you Hadrian James Potter. So I hope you're ready Harry because when a Black falls in love they never let go''

He had expected the other man to be scared, maybe even hesitate and just reject the idea, he did not expect Harry to pull him into his arms and then kiss him so chastely and lovingly that Draco knew he would be crying and dreaming about it later.

''That's alright Draco because it's the same for a Potter''

xXx

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, thank you for the likes and favorites. If anyone has any questions, please feel free to ask me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Soulmates. The other half of your soul, a person who was created just for you. In the magical world, every person has a soulmark that leads them to their other half, but not everything is as it seems. Will Harry and Draco be able to live their lives together when society doesn't want them to be together? HP/DM.**

**Hello everyone and welcome back to a new chapter. I hope everyone is excited and ready for this. This is a fairly tame chapter, we hear what happened to Lucius and Regulus and how Narcissa is involved. This is a fairly tame chapter, nothing too exciting happens (It's all in the next chapter, believe me). So for now just enjoy and I hope everyone likes it!**

**Warnings: Mentions of substance abuse, mentions of physical and mental abuse, infidelity, swearing, Mpreg and some gay naughty times. I believe that's everything, let me know if I missed anything!**

**Disclaimer: Everything but the OC's and Plot belong to J.K Rowling**

**Chapter 3**

**Family**

_When I saw you standing there I finally knew what happily ever after looked like - Christy Ann Martine _

He was sitting inside of Celestial, watching as his friends were fluttering around pretending not to know why they were there. It was obvious however, Seamus wouldn't have invited them all to one placed for no reason, and the fact that each of them already knew individually why they were here. They were doing it for the fiery Irishman however, they didn't want to spoil his surprise for them.

It also took Harry's attention off what was happening with himself. Draco was brilliant and it had already been nearly a month since they had connected but they had hit a snag. Their familial bond was not forming and it wasn't with Harry's family. James had met his soulmate and they had bonded quickly, he had to separate them when James had whipped out his baby photo album and proceeded to humiliate him. His father had cackled when he had given Draco his photo of when he had been posing as a child, wishing to be Freddie Mercury.

The problem was Lucius, he was being cold towards him, something that his wife and partner didn't understand. He had to hold Draco one night after he had a spectacular row with his father. He wanted to confront the man, find out what his problem was, but he just kept missing him! He was close to enlisting the help of his godfather Remus though.

He smiled and cheered with the others when Seamus and Dean walked into the restaurant, both of them flushed with happiness. Dean had his hand on his soulmate's stomach, the slight bump visible with the tight shirt he had intentionally chosen to wear. There were congratulations all around as the two sat at the head of the table and accepted it with pride.

All of them chose their meals, waiting patiently knowing Tanith might be busy with how many there were today.

''Oh, I'm so happy for you!'' Hermione, their one friend gushed, sitting with her soulmate Theodore Nott. ''If anyone of us were to be pregnant first it would have been either you or Nev''

''Luna and I are waiting a bit longer'' Their other friend, Neville Longbottom said as he smiled at his beautiful wife. '"We still have the world to see!''

''Still, it's very exciting. I'm sure Fred is going to be happy that he's not alone'' Ron said as he pulled Cormac closer to him. Both of them had also decided against having children for now. Not until they had more stable careers.

''I think out of everyone I will probably be last'' Harry said with a smile.

''Oh no Harry, I don't think Theo and I will ever have children'' Hermione said with a blush. ''Not that it stops ladies from stopping me in the street and telling me my biological clock is ticking'' She said with an eye-roll. Theo chuckled next to her and kissed her cheek.

''My father isn't too impressed either, but he just doesn't realize that we have no interest in it. We are more dedicated to our studies, Hermione will be opening her bookshop soon and I have a younger brother that can take the title. The older generation just isn't waking up'' Theo told them as he took his wife's hand in his and then kissed her knuckles.

''We aren't in a terrible rush either'' Luna's whimsical voice said. ''I want to study magical creatures more and Neville hasn't opened up his Greenhouses yet'' She looked adoringly at her husband who flushed fiercely. ''His parents understand however and are encouraging us to travel before we settle down with little ones'' She hadn't taken her eyes off of her blushing husband and kissed his cheek, giggling when she felt how hot he was.

''I'm still training with the Unspeakables, and Cormac still hasn't come close to achieving his Quidditch dreams'' Ron said as he shrugged, his partner almost on his lap with how close they were sitting. ''It will be dangerous for us to have children now''

''Right now we're just struggling with his father to accept me'' Harry said with a groan. ''His familial bond snapped in place with my father almost instantly. But for some reason, his dad just can't accept me''

''That might have something to do with what happened to them'' Theo said as he looked at Harry. ''It's not a story I will tell you, but I'm pretty sure it has everything to do with that''

Harry just sighed and rubbed his tired eyes, vowing to find out as soon as possible.

xXx

He had decided to confront him immediately, he had just finished Seamus and Dean's lunch and had decided to storm off towards Malfoy and Lupin. He was stopped however when he saw that his mother was screeching at the Minister of Magic. He had spent some time with the man, he was his father's soulmate after all, but he was still unsure about the man.

He was standing cool and collected, almost bored, as his mother waved her hands around. Tom noticed him immediately and smiled softly at him, he waved and stepped passed his mother and stood next to him. Lily stopped talking and her eyes narrowed when she saw Harry.

''Harry, darling'' She simpered, he sneered at her in return, causing Tom to chuckle. ''I was just telling Minister Riddle here that it wasn't good for his image to be seen with your father. First of all, because he is a man and second because of how your father treated…''

''Still spreading those lies madam?'' Tom cut her off, Harry was only staring, not the least bit interested in helping his mother. ''Tell me, what will the people think when I tell them that every little thing you said was a lie?''

''They wouldn't believe you'' She said with a smirk. ''Why would they believe a bully like James Potter over me? When I act like a perfect little meek submissive'' She fluttered eyelashes and looked down at the floor, causing multiple men and some women to surge forward to try and protect her.

''Bully?''

''Oh yes, Harry you have not heard the particular rumor have you?'' Tom knew that James wished to keep this detail away from his son, and he would be furious that he had told him but if there was anyone who could dispel this rumor it was his son. ''You haven't heard that your mother accused your father of beating her, forcing her to do things and then breaking off with him because he wished to be partnered with your godfather's and Severus'' The more he spoke the more enraged Harry became. He was sneering so viciously and looked a demon the way he was looking at his mother.

''You fucking dared'' It was whispered, but everyone could hear it. His eyes were crazed as he looked at the woman who had given birth to him. She took a step back, everyone but Tom did, at the deep swell of magic that rose and flowed out of the man. ''My father is a kind-hearted, amazing and patient man. He raised me and taught me how to treat people around me. He loved me''

''He hurt me!''

''HOW!'' Tom placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, sending him calm and soothing magic. ''Because he didn't coddle you, because he didn't let you go to the six dinners you had a month? Because he got mad when you were caught flirting with another man but he wasn't allowed to compliment another woman? Tell me when he hit you, mother. Was it before or after he caught you fucking another man and then proceeded to call him boring!'' There were many gasps when he said this, and they looked at Lily with new eyes. ''Or was it after he caught you slapping me once because I accidentally spilled some juice on your robes?'' There was silence in the street again.

''What?'' Tom asked, his voice cold and his eyes glacial. He nearly exploded with rage when Harry only gave a tiny nod. He almost deflated when Tom pulled him into his arms, and at that moment he accepted it. How could he not accept Tom, he was holding him like he was his son. The way his Father always held him when he was tired, sick or frightened.

''I-I never did that'' Lily said weakly as the people who had come to defend her stepped away, shocked by what they were hearing. ''It was only that once, it was an accident'' Lily pleaded around her, but there was no one to defend her this time. ''Harry, why are you doing this? I am your mother'' She was begging now, but there was a look in her eyes, one that Tom didn't like. It showed that she was still calculating, her mind was going a mile minute thinking on how she could spin this her way. Harry only sniffed and pulled away from Tom, he smiled and nodded at the man before walking away. His back completely turned to his mother and trusting his father's soulmate that he will protect him.

''I don't have a mother''

xXx

He was sitting on a beautiful but very uncomfortable couch, he had stormed into Lucius's office and had demanded that they speak. The older man had only sighed and nodded, saying that he was set to leave and he should come with him to the Manor. He had been shocked by his behavior but decided to follow.

Narcissa was sitting elegantly on the armchair, her legs crossed over one another and wearing a stunning silk blue gown. Regulus was sitting on a matching couch, Lucius next to him. Another man was standing behind Narcissa, his hands on her shoulders. They asked if he wanted his father to come over, but he had decided against it, instead, Severus was sitting next to him. Draco's snow-white kitten, Eira, had placed herself on his lap and was begging for scratches. He was only too happy to comply.

''It was not my intention to reject you, Harry, I think you will shortly understand why'' Lucius said as he took Regulus's hands in his own and held it tight, both of their knuckles turning white. ''Draco is very precious to both of us and we've had to protect him for such a long time that often we see danger when there is nothing''

Harry was about to shout that he would never hurt his soulmate when Severus squeezed his shoulder and whispered _listen _to him. It was why he had asked for him, he would be a calm presence that he needed when he was listening.

''You must understand Harry, that things were much worse in our day concerning same-sex relationships'' Narcissa whispered, and the men flinched.

''I was thirteen when I knew that Regulus was my soulmate'' Lucius said as he stared at the man. ''But I always suspected that there was something special about him. My parents had hoped for me to match with one of the beautiful Black girls but I wasn't interested. The only person I ever had eyes for was the little boy who would scowl at anyone who wasn't his big brother'' Regulus blushed fiercely and elbowed his soulmate.

''In those days if you were a same-sex pairing your parents would still marry you to someone else and expect the soulmate to be a mistress'' Regulus told Harry. ''But they were still expected to bare heirs with their wife or husband'' The younger man gasped in outrage, disgusted that people would do that. ''My father was one of those people and his soulmate committed suicide because he couldn't handle it. He was never the same again, my mother never got a mark'' His sadness for his parents was radiating from his very being. ''It's why they decided against making us marry into loveless marriages. Sirius was encouraged to be with Remus and Severus and they were very happy when I told them at age six that Lucius was to be my husband.''

''I will never forget that day'' The other man said with a chuckle, causing Regulus' cheeks to tinge pink. ''This small little thing telling us to unhand his husband at age seven when we were just joking around''

''Shut up Rabastan'' Was the pouting reply. ''I didn't have my mark yet but I just knew, I knew he was my soulmate. My entire being told me that we would spend the rest of our lives together'' His sigh was so happy that it was Lucius's turn to blush. ''My parents loved the thought of their baby boy marrying into the Malfoy family so they snatched up the chance to talk to Belladonna and Abraxas''

''They were furious, my father was deeply homophobic and the thought that of his only son being nothing but a faggot infuriated him'' Lucius told him as he pulled his soulmate into his arms. ''He rejected their offer and told them never to come near me again. Regulus was not allowed to be near me, and it doesn't help that I am seven years older than him. My father arranged a marriage with Narcissa, as she had not received a mark by that stage and even if it did he made sure she couldn't break the contract'' Harry looked at the broken woman, and the man who stood behind her, finally understanding who he was.

''It was stupid of course, making him marry a Black'' She said as she rested her cheek on the hands placed on her shoulders. ''He knew that Lucius's soulmate was a Black, yet he was so arrogant as to believe that I wouldn't help my friends. I made sure that the two saw each other every day, and that they got to complete their bonds''

''Lucius didn't view his parents as his family so the familial bonds were purely with the Black's'' The other man, Rabastan said.

''I hated them, hated what they were doing to us and what they were forcing me to do'' Lucius hissed as he looked down at his soulmate, kissing his temple. ''It was hurting us, everyone around us. I was able to postpone my marriage to Narcissa for a few years, by pretending to study magical law abroad to further my horizons, until it was acceptable for me to claim Regulus in our last bond'' Both of them blushed fiercely and Severus chuckled as Harry wrinkled his nose at the thought. ''My father demanded an heir almost immediately, and if he had done his research he would have found a snag in his grand master plan to keep me away from this irritating one''

''I am unable to have children, Mr. Potter, it is why Andromeda and Bellatrix also only have one child. Black's are not known for carrying many children, but I believe a Potter might change that'' She said with a wink, making Harry blush darkly.

''I was twenty-six when Regulus came to me a mess. He was pregnant and he did not want to terminate our child'' He pressed a hand to the man's stomach and a soft smile played on both of their lips. ''We then had our most daring plan yet. Narcissa would pretend to be pregnant. Severus helped us with the ruse, he created the potions as well as the spells, so that no one could accuse us''

''For nine terrible months, I had to pretend everything was fine. It was even worse after I gave birth, do you know how heartbreaking it is to watch someone hold your child and claim them as theirs?'' He had tears in his eyes and Narcissa rushed to his side, pulling him into her arms and comforting him. ''He couldn't call me Papa, he had to pretend that I was only an eccentric Uncle. He didn't understand for most of his younger years and we were so scared''

''W-Would his grandfather have hurt him?'' Harry asked his heartbreaking for his family, for his beautiful soulmate. He took solace in rubbing Eira's soft belly and Severus' hands still on his shoulders.

''We don't know Harry, but we didn't want to take that chance. He tried to set a betrothal up for him with the youngest Greengrass, but her father rejected it and told him to go fuck himself. In those exact words. My father was insulted and tried with a few other Lords, but each of them rejected him. He didn't need to know that I had told them they would regret the day taking that right away from him''

''My amazing soulmate'' Regulus whispered before their lips met in a kiss. Everyone looked away from their private moment. ''We made sure that Draco would be able to live his life with his soulmate. He would not allow what happened to us ever happen to him''

''It's why I am fighting so hard for equal rights. I want to bond with my soulmate, I want people to have the right to divorce, I just want everyone to have _choices_.'' Lucius said as he looked at Harry, it was when he suddenly felt it, the stirring of magic.

''I understand Lord Malfoy'' Harry said as he looked at the two, ''But please understand that your time to protect Draco is now over, enjoy your time together. His protection falls under me now, he is the man I will be spending the rest of my life with and I will do everything in my power to make sure that we have eternity together'' His promise was loud and clear and they smiled. Harry gasped when the familial bond snapped into place, his second bond with his beloved.

''We believe you, Harry, thank you''

xXx

Tom wondered how badly James was going to react as he stepped into the Manor house, he had seen Sirius, the man had witnessed every single thing that had happened between him and Miss Evans. James had given him a key to the manor a week ago, all excited and giggly that he had someone to share his life with again. He stepped into the kitchen and was greeted with a stare from death himself.

''Hello, dearest'' Was his hissed reply. ''I hope you had a very productive morning''

''James, please listen''

''I told you I never wanted Harry to hear what she said about me!''

''He needed to hear it!'' He thundered, making James stare at him shocked, having never seen him angry. ''Do you think he never would have found out? That his mother never would have caught up to him one day and spun a tale''

''H-He never would have believed her'' He told him softly, frightened at that prospect. ''W-why would he believe her?'' There were tears in his eyes and Tom's heart broke all over again.

''Oh sweetheart, I don't think Harry would have ever believed her, but don't you think he would have been blindsided and she would have used that to her advantage. She would have told him that you were lying to him, that there were secrets you never told him. He would have believed you when he eventually came to you, but do you think he wouldn't have doubts again? I did it in public where everyone could see what she had done, where your son's rage could be seen''

''I-I don't understand'' James said as he looked at the man he was coming to love, trying to understand his reasoning. ''He was angry?''

''He was furious my love'' Tom said with a chuckle, remembering the magic that had poured out of the teen. ''He showed everyone why is considered to be one of the most magically gifted in Hogwarts. Well, since myself of course'' He received a wet chuckle, just what he was hoping for. He leaned forward and kissed his soulmate, running his hand down his leg, where his mark was. ''He told everyone of the time that she slapped him''

''Circe I forgot about that. I remember holding him as he had been crying, too scared to tell me. He lied and said he fell down the stairs'' He pointed to the stairs just outside the kitchen. ''He is a terrible liar, even after spending all his time with Remus and Severus. He probably got it from Sirius, for a Black he is worthless at lying and cheating to get what he wants. But he can guilt his lovers like a pro with puppy eyes and biting his lip''

''That is called sex appeal and being a horny little bastard dear, but finish your story'' Tom said as he ran his hand up James's thigh, picking him up and placing him on the kitchen island. Something between them changed, it went from a fairly terrible conversation to a sexually charged one.

''He had accidentally spilled juice all over her work robes. He was still incredibly clumsy as a child, it got better after he went to Hogwarts. He was carrying a full glass of juice, with both hands and was concentrating so hard. She walked into him, not paying attention to our clumsy six-year-old'' He rolled his eyes, he had always been hyper-aware of Harry, especially when had been stumbling and falling over his shoelaces. ''It was an accident, she had been crying with him, but then she had to get to work and left him crying. He didn't understand why she was comforting him one minute and then gone the next. He thought that he had done something wrong, which is why he lied to me''

''The people around were not impressed and walked away when he said this. She accused you of disgusting things but then did the same? She tried to get Harry on her side again, but he left. Something happened and I felt it, the familial bond snapped into place today''

''Oh, Tom'' James said breathlessly before their lips met in a hungry kiss. He wrapped his arms around his soulmate's neck and his legs around his waist. They were practically mauling each other, they broke apart gasping for air and Tom started biting and kissing his neck. He moved his fingers and James's pants disappeared, he shivered as the cool kitchen island met his flushed skin. Tom loved looking at his mark, loved looking at it on his skin and he could understand completely. After thinking he would be alone for so long after Lily, seeing his Phoenix on the man's back made his stomach always bubble and pool with lust.

They didn't hear the Floo flaring to life, but they did hear the gasp that broke them apart. Tom stepped in front of him and with a flick of his fingers he was wearing pants again. Ron was standing in the kitchen, his hands covering his eyes, the tips of his ears blood red.

''I-I'm so sorry Minister Riddle, James!'' He squeaked, James could feel his humiliation. This was his son's best friend, a boy he had known since he was toddling around with his son. It was embarrassing that he caught them in such a compromising position. ''I w-was looking for Harry! My mother has called all her sons and asked that Harry be there as well'' He peeked between his fingers and when he saw they were presentable again he took them away, but he was blushing fiercely.

''He isn't here right now Ron, I'm sorry'' James said as he adjusted the robe sleeve that kept falling down his shoulder.

''T-That's okay! I-I'll just send him a Patronus! Which is probably what I should have done! Thank you!'' He scurried away, cheeks still flamed. He rushed back in however with a smile. ''And congratulations on your new soulbond, I'm very happy for you. If anyone deserved it, it was you Lord Potter'' He gave a bow, a deep sign on respect, which brought tears to James's eyes.

''Thank you, Ronald''

xXx

Molly was looking on the clock on her wall religiously, it was a special clock that Arthur had gifted to her shortly after Ginny had been born. It had all her children's names and faces on it and would show where they were. Every one of her children were pointed 'Home' except for her second eldest, Charlie. She had been saying _just five more minutes _for the past hour and was close to giving up, but then suddenly it started shifting.

Each of her boys looked at her worriedly when his name suddenly joined theirs and they heard the crack of appiration outside. She so badly wanted to wrap her son in a hug, but she knew it would not be welcome. Arthur inhaled sharply when their son walked through the door, it had been so long since they had seen him and he looked healthy, handsome and happy.

She couldn't stop herself, she started crying, making everyone ask if she was okay and she only wailed when she heard that Charlie was one of them. He took the seat that was his since he had been a small boy, one that had never been filled, like he had never been gone.

''It's happy tears'' She whispered through her sobs and her boys all smiled.

''While your mother calms down, I will speak'' Arthur said as he pulled his wife, his soulmate into his arms and rubbed her back. ''We called you all here today for one reason and one reason alone. And that was to say… Boys, we're so sorry'' He also had tears in his eyes, but he could see that his sons had not expected those words to leave his lips. ''We have been terrible parents to each and every one of you. We let our ignorance get in our way. We let our past control us and we pushed three of you away and alienated the rest. We pressured two of you almost to breaking point'' Both Bill and Percy looked down. ''We made another two feel worthless because we didn't agree with your jobs'' Here Fred and George looked away from them. ''And we made two of you doubt life choices just because we didn't agree with your choices'' Only Ron reacted, Charlie seemed calm.

''We were ungrateful little fuckers'' Molly said, and all her boys gasped, having never heard her swear before, even her husband seemed shocked. ''We-we wanted to make amends, we know it will take some time sweethearts, but we truly wanted to try''

''You infuriated me'' Charlie said suddenly, and all of them looked at him. ''It took me a long time to get over the truly hurtful and disgusting things you said about me, and about Ryuu. But if it had not been for your words I would not have stopped drinking, if it weren't for the hate you spewed I would never have shaken off those drugs'' Everyone except Bill gasped. ''It never would let my beloved make peace with his parents. And most of all it showed me how to be a proper father for my child'' His mother started crying all over again, his father struck speechless. ''I never stopped loving you, I fooled myself into thinking I could hate you but it just melted away'' He was looking for something and then pulled a picture out of his pocket. ''This is your grandson, he is precocious little shit who asks too many questions and glares like a master, but he is a beautiful soul with all of my and Ryuu's best traits'' He gave the picture to his parents and they snatched it up. Staring at their grandson.

He was giving them a toothy smile, it was bright and infectious and they both smiled. He had his father's beautiful golden-hazel eyes and golden blond hair. They stroked the cheeks of the boy in the picture and looked at Charlie, smiling softly at their son and giving him the photo back. He stopped them, however.

''Finally'' Bill muttered under his breath, but everyone turned to look at him. ''It's nice to know that I'm not the only one that knows about my little godson'' He said as he scratched his nose.''Tell them his name'' He reached across the table and placed his hand on top of his brother's.

''Dragos Artur'' Charlie said as he looked at his father, the man found breathing suddenly very difficult, feeling honored that even though his son had not had contact with them for some time, he still named his firstborn after him. ''He would like to meet everyone someday, and so would Ryuu if you don't mind'' He was suddenly very shy and his parents laughed. They wiped away their tears and the others smiled in relief, happy that their parents weren't crying anymore.

''Bill, it is the same for you. We know that you are severely unhappy with Fleur and if you wish you to leave her you have space here to get away from her'' Molly said as she looked at her eldest, narrowing her eyes when he blushed, chuckled and looked down on the floor. ''Bill?''

''I am no longer with Fleur, we haven't been together for over a month. Our relationship deteriorated beyond repair the same day I kicked her out, I think more so because I met someone else and my magic knew that she was wrong for me'' His mother looked at him in a way where he shrunk back, it was a look which was usually aimed at the twins or Ron. ''I met Ares about seven months ago when I was helping Remus at the office. He was stunning, the most beautiful man that I had ever seen and when I spoke to him'' He groaned and his brothers all made noises in disgust. ''So smart, absolutely brilliant. I think I fell in love with him straight away'' He was stuck in a memory just thinking of the day that he had given Ares sunflowers and he had blushed so prettily and stuttered his thanks. ''About a month ago I learned that Fleur had forged my signatures for her own Gringott's card and had proceeded to clean me out dry''

''What!'' Percy shouted next to him. ''Did they sort it out? Do you need help?'' He asked worriedly, looking at his older brother, he stopped however when a large hand ruffled his red curls. He closed his eyes happily, it had been so long since Bill had done that, that he soaked it up like a sponge.

''It's all good Perce, they were furious when the realized it was a forgery. The Goblin who authorized it has been beheaded and I have almost all my money back, she is fighting currently but her family is so disgusted by her actions that they're talking about giving it back to me as compensation for living with her'' He smiled as Percy giggled, the only one understanding what he was talking about. ''I am happy, Ares is a dream and I honestly don't know how I was ever happy with her'' He shrugged as his parents looked at him before they both sighed and nodded.

''George'' They started, but couldn't form the words, not when they saw that he was crying. ''Baby come here'' Molly cried out and he was in her arms almost immediately, he sobbed as she rocked him. Whispering words in his ear that seemed to calm him, Arthur was holding and stroking his hand. Fred was slumped in his chair, just looking at his twin as he was comforted. ''We're so sorry sweetheart, we're sorry'' Was said over and over again.

Ron was also looking at his parents, but unlike the others who were sad and pensive, he looked furious. His ocean blue eyes were lit up with fury and Bill wondered why he wondered what his parents had done to him. It was Fred who went over to him and whispered something in his ear, their youngest brother shook his head and stood up. He left the room and Molly noticed immediately.

''He's going to go get Cormac, Ron is not the one she should be apologizing to'' He whispered as his brother nodded and told them something softly. He stood up and brushed away his tears, nodding at them and then going and sitting down next to Fred again. He seemed lighter, almost as if everything was lifted off of his shoulders. They heard the rush of the Floo and Molly sat up straighter, ready for whatever was coming.

''No!'' Was suddenly shouted from the next room. ''I don't want to listen to what she has to stay!'' Bill truly wondered what his mother had done to Ron's soulmate, and he was happy that Harry had declined to come. He was busy confronting Draco's parents. ''Ron'' Arthur seemed confused by what was happening, so he had no part in what his wife had done. ''Fine, but we're going to go to my mom afterward!'' Was the angry reply and his mother cringed. Cormac stormed into the kitchen, glared at Molly before sniffing and pointing at Ron. His brother chuckled before sitting on his chair and his soulmate fell into his lap and made his betrothed wrap his arms around his waist.

''Ron'' Molly started, but he shook his head and showed that she had to speak to the blond in his lap. ''Cormac'' Cold honey brown eyes turned to look at her. ''I know words…''

''Words don't mean shit without actions'' Was the cold reply before she could even finish her sentence, the others looked at him and then back at their mother. Even his father wanted to know what was going on. ''I won't accept any apologies until you send one to my mother'' Molly cringed.

''What did you do Molly?'' Arthur demanded. He ignored the cold chuckle that rang throughout the room. ''Tell us now!''

''She had the brilliant idea to send a howler to my mother, to tell her that I should stay away from my soulmate'' Ron pressed his head into his back and started rubbing his stomach. ''That just because she was a slut who sired a bastard didn't mean that her son should carry that taint''

''What?'' Arthur roared as he looked at his wife, and everyone shrunk away. Everyone believed that the Weasly temper came from Molly, but it was purely from their father's side, it just took a lot for him to lose his temper. Cormac looked confused however, not understanding why he was so angry. ''Is that truly what you feel Molly? Need I remind you that Bill is considered a bastard because we were not married when you had him?'' Their eldest gaped at him, Cormac also looked scandalized that his mother was judged for something that she had done. ''We do not judge others like that, there are many more of our other family members have illegitimate children. Laws won't be passed on time for George's child to be born legitimate!''

George looked at his father in shock, wondering how he had known, even Fred seemed to be confused about how their father had figured it out.

''It doesn't help that she also encouraged him to look for someone else, and maybe him having mark was a mistake'' Charlie laughed at that, remembering she had done the same with him. ''I can forgive and forget everything she did to keep us apart because I know she did that so that Ron wouldn't be facing any kind of stigma, but I don't think I can forgive what you said to my mother when you don't even know her and why she had me on her own'' Cormac said with a haughty sniff and then turned in the opposite direction of them. Ron was comforting him, and Arthur was spitting mad.

''Cormac, I deeply apologize and I will make sure that Molly sends your mother, Artemis right, an apology'' Ron smiled at his father, and Cormac peeked over his shoulder to look at him, seeing the sincerity in his eyes. Molly nodded vigorously and agreed immediately, which made him turn back to them and look down at his lap.

''Thank you'' Was his soft reply, sagging into his soulmate a little.

''I-I mean it when I say we want to change Cormac'' Molly told him. ''And if I need to apologize until I take my last breath I will do so. Now would anyone want lunch?'' She flushed happily when all of her boys, even her angry husband, started shouting that they indeed did. Even Cormac's soft _yes_ made her happy. ''Now I expect all of you'' She looked at Charlie and then the photo on the table which made him smile ''to please come over and have dinner one night. You can help us with our true mission''

All of them looked at her confused as she started to pull pots and pans out of the cupboard and waved her wand to gather all her ingredients.

''We want to get Ginny away from Harry''

xXx

Harry was lying in bed, just holding his soulmate, thinking about how they had just completed another bond. He didn't realize how fast some bonds could move, as he had seen some move deathly slow. Hermione and Theo had been such a case, Susan and Hannah as well, but it seemed that Draco and he were moving fast like how Dean and Seamus had.

Draco murmured something before shuffling closer to his soulmate, he shivered and Harry pulled the blanket over their bodies. He had come over when his father had pushed him through the Floo and softly told him that he was sorry. Harry had then told him that he had confronted his parents and found out about their story. He blushed fiercely when he had promised to protect him from everything and that everything would be fine from now on.

''Just two more bonds'' He whispered sleepily. ''Can't wait until you're all mine''

''I can't wait for our last bond'' Harry said as he pulled him even closer and slot their legs together. Their lips met in a lazy kiss, which soon became supercharged. Harry rolled on top of the blond, their lips meeting over and over again, it was hungry and passionate and they couldn't control it.

Before Draco knew he was lying in just his boxers, staring up into dazzling emerald eyes that were just looking at him and nothing else. He thrust his hips up and met an equal hardness, both of them moaning at the contact. Harry moved away but he whined in protest, moving up with him. He only gave a tiny nod when the raven-haired man looked at him. He nearly screamed when hips suddenly thrust down again. Both of them were rubbing, thrusting, grinding together when it suddenly became too much.

He was shaking with aftershocks when they stopped, he had experience before, most people experimented if they hadn't found their soulmates yet. But it had never felt this intense, or this perfect, he felt completely numb and sated and it had only been something small. He yawned again and snuggled closed to Harry, smiling when he cupped his chin and kissed him softly.

''I can't wait until we spend the rest of our lives together''

''I hope you're decent!'' Was the shout before James slammed the door open. Draco squeaked and pushed Harry off of his bed and then pulled the blanket higher up his body. James was laughing hysterically at his son, even tears were running down his cheeks. ''Come on boys, get dressed and get your asses downstairs. It's time for dinner!'' He crowed as he left the room again.

''I hope the rest of our lives doesn't include you doing that to me each time my dad barges in'' Was Harry's grumble when he stood up, but he smiled and kissed Draco before he could apologize.

Harry only blinked when he saw Tom sitting at their dining room table, it was the first time he had seen him over for dinner. He was staring at James adoringly as his father waved his arms and told him a story, probably from his Hogwarts years. Tom was much older, he had been at Hogwarts at a completely different time, so he enjoyed hearing about the crazy things.

''Dad, what will Uncle Sirius think when he hears you're telling this story to your soulmate'' Harry said with a smirk, Draco sitting down next to him.

''He will have to live with it since he told Severus all the stories about me'' James said with a pout. ''Hello Draco, how are you, sweetness?'' James asked as he reached over and squeezed the blond's hand, it always made him blush and Harry smile brightly. He loved that two of his favorite people got along. ''Harry, Ron sent you a letter and said it's urgent''

''I'll read it later, promise'' Harry said as their dinner appeared before them, his father always ordered out these days. He looked sideways at Draco, a smile on his lips as he thought of a great idea. He had a schnitzel today, with a lovely mushroom sauce and some fries. James and Draco were chatting happily with each other, so he sighed and looked at Tom. ''Thank you, for today'' He said as he scratched his cheek.

''It was no problem, Harry, she accosted me in the street and expected me to cater to her every whim'' Tom said as he rolled his eyes. ''She had been screaming for a good ten minutes before you arrived and I was close to using a blasting curse on her'' He smiled when Harry took a sip of his drink and drooled it all out as he couldn't contain it with his giggles.

''Oh, I forgot to say! Seamus finally told everyone'' Harry told his father, who cheered and smiled. ''One of my friends finally told everyone he was pregnant, they couldn't hide it anymore'' Harry told Draco, he blushed fiercely when Draco looked down at his stomach and rubbed it. It did all kinds of things to his naughty mind and his father snorted. He hissed when a smack hit his bum and his father put his wand away, he winked however and he pouted. ''I also have my exam coming up, Amelia believes that I should be able to graduate as early as next year''

''That would be your Dueling Masters right?'' Tom asked intrigued. ''I heard some instructors say you are the best they've seen in a while. Draco, you are doing Runes as well?'' The blond blinked and then nodded.

''Yes, I still have a few years left, however. My shop keeps me busy when I'm not doing exams, however'' Draco said as he reached for Harry's hand and laced their fingers together. ''My instructor believes I should have a Mentor soon, however, which means I'm at least a year ahead of the others. He told me that Gringott's might start watching me very soon'' He flushed with pride when both Potter's congratulated him. It was a massive honor to recognized by the Goblins, William Weasly being the last one.

Tom just looked at Harry however, wondering if he should include him in his secret operations. He was powerful, and he had been looking for someone who could one day take over. He looked over to James and saw that he was talking with hands again, waving them around and smiling at the two boys. He hoped to retire one day, spend the days with his soulmate and maybe have one child for them to spoil. He hummed and waved James's concerns away and took one more look at a smiling Harry.

Maybe it was time to plan a future where he could be happy, instead of just surviving.

xXx

**Thank you to everyone for reading, following, favoriting and reviewing. I appreciate it a lot, until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Soulmates. The other half of your soul, a person who was created just for you. In the magical world, every person has a soulmark that leads them to their other half, but not everything is as it seems. Will Harry and Draco be able to live their lives together when society doesn't want them to be together? HP/DM.**

**Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 4 of this story. We're getting close to the end and there will only be a few more chapters after this. Okay now about this chapter, it was very difficult to write and I just know I'm going to receive hate for it and I am so sorry.**

**There is a scene in this chapter that could be triggering. In this chapter, Ginny makes her ultimate move and tries to force a bond on Harry in the worst possible way. Please know that this chapter was incredibly difficult to write and I did not enjoy it, I had to stop and do something else for a while. It might not even be written nicely as I had to think about words because I don't like some of the words that could have been used so I was scrambling a bit. If you have a problem with this scene please don't send any hate as I gave two warnings. One here and one in the actual warnings.**

**Warnings: Mentions of Mpreg, homophobia, swearing, mentions of substance abuse, mentions of miscarriage, bashing and then attempted rape. **

**Disclaimer: Everything but the OC's and Plot belong to J.K Rowling **

**Chapter 4**

**Thoughts **

_And then one day, there you were. Shining brightly._

_Showing me that I wasn't meant to stay in the dark - JM Storm_

He was looking through the books, wondering if his appointment would show up today. He hummed as he put back in place before stepping behind his desk and sitting down. When he had been young he had never imagined he would be sitting behind the Minister' desk, he didn't think his parents had ever imagined it for him either, and he would like to think that they would have been proud but he highly doubted it.

His mother had been a cliche, a woman with fairly Pureblood but a product of highly incestuous behavior to keep 'mudblood soulmates' out of the family. She had lived in a little town with barely enough magic to do potions. She had met her soulmate as a wealthy and handsome man who owned the whole town. He had entertained her, slept with her and strung her along for some time before ultimately leaving her. He knew she was his soulmate but did not want her. She had gotten pregnant however and he was forced to do 'the right thing'.

While Tom Riddle Snr had loved his son he had come to resent the woman who had trapped him in marriage. His life was filled with turbulence, his mother had unstable and unsafe habits and his father was no better. He would remember them screaming at one another and the next thing his mother would be crying begging his father not to leave. He remembered her drinking heavily, going into deep depressions and one time her trying to take her own life.

His father was indifferent towards her suffering and would often mock and encourage her to end her life. He would bring multiple men and women into the house and go out of his way to make sure she caught him. Hogwarts had been his escape, his only haven and had one stage begged his Head of House to not send him back. They didn't believe in child abuse in the Wizarding World however, children were precious so why would parents hurt them?

At the age of seventeen, he had approached a book store and had worked there, the old man had even taken him in and made sure he had a roof over his head. He had bought that shop and made sure that Nathan never had anything to worry about ever again, he had mourned more for him than he ever did when his mother had finally passed. His father had sent him a letter and that had been that it was nearly twenty years ago and they hadn't spoken since there had been no need to.

He had thought about becoming a Professor at Hogwarts, but his old Transfiguration Professor and now Headmaster had never trusted him. Not when his magic was deliciously dark and Purebloods followed him around and vowed to help him become powerful. He had also entertained the idea of being at the bookshop, but he knew he was destined for great things. It had been when he had witnessed his friend, a werewolf, being attacked for no reason other than being a creature. It had given him an idea and everything had just snowballed from there. Now he was the most powerful man in and out of the shadows, not that many people knew about it.

His door opened and he smiled in relief when Harry stepped shyly through the door. He gestured for the teen to sit and then placed a scrapbook before him.

''I would like you to read this Harry and then tell me how you feel'' Tom said as he pointed to the book. The young man looked at him and then nodded as he opened the book. For the next few minutes, all was heard was the rustling of paper and Tom's quill scratching, he stopped however when Harry closed the book and then looked at him.

''Is this the reason that Remus, Severus, and Sirius are considered legally bonded even though they are all men?'' Was the first thing he asked.

''Yes, it was one of the first laws I was able to pass'' He looked at the book and Harry chuckled darkly. ''Sometimes I have to sort things out in a non-legal manner. It was beautiful what my people did to Miss Umbridge for the disgusting laws she was trying to pass''

''I take it that you showed me this for a reason, other than to gloat about how good you are at keeping your hands clean'' Harry said as he leaned forward and didn't take his eyes off of his father's soulmate.

''I wish for you to join them as soon as you have graduated'' That was not what he had been expecting. ''Because you are extremely talented and powerful and I don't want that to go to waste Harry. I have specific hit wizards so you will not be killing, but you will intimidate and you will help Remus'' His godfather was part of this? ''He helps abused victims who don't have the resources to disappear. Those who are not prominent Lords and Ladies''

''Can I think about it?'' Harry asked, even though he was sure that he would be saying yes.

''Take all the time you want Harry, I don't mind''

xXx

The door opening and closing was not new to him so he ignored it, singing softly to himself and concentrating hard on the Runes he was burning into the earring he was making. His cousin had popped in a little while ago and had gushed about how he wanted to get his soulmate a new piece of jewelry. His soulmark seemed to be glowing on his cheek that's how happy he was.

''You have some nerve'' He looked up at the angry comment and sighed when he saw it was Ginny. She had crashed a few of the dates he and Harry had gone on but was always escorted away. ''My parents just told me that if I don't leave you and Harry alone that THEY will be taking out a restraining order FOR you!'' She was spitting mad. Her auburn hair wild and her beautiful ocean blue eyes crazed with rage.

''Then I suggest you leave, otherwise, I will contact her and tell her you were here'' Draco said softly as he waved his wand and his snake Patronus slithered off. He knew Harry was busy with classes today, so he had to go with the next best thing.

''You have placed a curse on him! My Harry would never abandon me and pretend to be with someone else! You have stolen him from me and I challenge you to a duel''

''I decline'' He was bored now and was wondering about the girl's health, to be this obsessed with someone could not be considered to be healthy for another person's mind. ''I don't have to duel you because Harry is my soulmate. If you were to defeat me, which you never would, what would be the prize? Harry will never be with you''

''It's a duel to the death!'' He looked at her and then sighed, he put his work away and just stared at her. The longer he stared the more deranged her smile got. ''So you accept?''

''I'm still declining you moron, I'm just distracting you from your big brother standing behind you'' She quickly spun around and saw George standing there, a furious expression on his face.

''So we warn you Gin and the first thing you do is run to him and challenge him to a duel to the death? Are you fucking mad?'' He walked to her but she danced away from him.

''Why are you defending him, George! He is conning Harry, he is coming between me and my soulmate! Don't you want me to be happy! I have his mark, you've seen it!''

''I can't deny that you have _a _mark but it isn't _his _mark!'' George thundered in return. ''You know now that marks are hereditary, and Harry has a Phoenix just like his dad!''

''It's a lie! He doesn't have a Phoenix, he got a real tattoo to hide the fact that he never received a mark!''

''Where the hell are you getting all of this? I remember clearly when my mark burned into my skin, it's huge so it fucking hurt!'' George snorted, making him remember how much his own had hurt. ''Has your family considered taking her for an evaluation? She doesn't sound sane''

''I am not crazy!'' She roared as she pulled her wand out and stared at the blond, it went flying out of her hand and into George's before anything could be said. ''Stay away from Harry!'' She screamed before she stormed out of the shop, her accidental magic shattering all the windows and the glass sprayed everywhere. It was good that the streets were quiet now, otherwise, there would have been many casualties.

''Sorry about that, we spoke to her yesterday and told her to stay away from you and Harry. Mom and dad are furious and want to make sure that you two aren't hurt because of her''

''I was serious George, you should have her evaluated. There is something wrong. Her entire body language and behavior was erratic'' It reminded him of what his father said happened to his mother, Draco's grandmother.

''I will speak to mother, but in other news, we will be having a party sometime soon. We're not too sure of the dates yet, but you and Harry have to come. All the Weasly's will be there and mom wants to meet her seventh son's boyfriend'' Draco blushed darkly, he never got tired of hearing he was Harry's soulmate.

''Thank you, I'll be there''

xXx

The restaurant was packed for once and the group took up most of the space. They were all laughing and joking with one another when the other man noticed them, he blinked when he noticed his friend there. He placed his order and moved towards the blond, shocked to see him surrounded by multiple Gryffindor's. What shocked him the most was when the handsome raven-haired man next to him wrapped his arms around him and kissed his neck.

The group instantly noticed him when he appeared behind the blond and they all went quiet. Draco looked around to see why they had stopped and where they were looking around. He turned around and saw him and gasped in delight.

''Blaise!'' He crowed out and shot up from his chair and threw his arms around him in a hug. They pulled apart and immediately started speaking in rapid Italian. The rest of the group went back to talking among themselves, but Harry could barely pay attention, he was too aroused by what his lover was saying. ''Harry, my love!'' Draco shouted in joy, making his soulmate smile. ''This is my friend, Blaise'' He gestured towards the muscled dark-skinned man. ''Blaise, this is my soulmate, Harry Potter''

''Isn't he the one you spoke of while at school?'' Blaise asked with a smirk as he gestured for the lone waitress to bring an extra chair. She smirked and waved her hand, it appeared almost instantly and he was impressed. Harry laughed as he pulled Draco onto his lap and kissed his shoulder as his lover blushed darkly.

''Is that so lover of mine, you had a thing for me in Hogwarts?''

''Harry, please'' Hermione said with an eye-roll, Theo waved at Blaise and the man smiled in return. ''You know half of Hogwarts had a thing for you when you were the Quidditch captain''

''Don't remind me'' Harry said as he sneered at the thought. He had been very popular because of his good looks, and that someone had taken a picture of him practicing shirtless one day. It had circulated the entire school and he had been hounded for weeks.

''You were very handsome sweetness, but it was more the fact that you were always a sexy rumpled mess when you were in the library'' Draco told him as he rubbed his Harry's stomach. The others laughed, Ron more then the others, Dean was watching the man when he noticed that his soulmark on his neck, he sucked in a breath and hoped he was right.

''I am happy to see you are with your soulmate Draco'' Blaise said as he squeezed his friend's knee. ''We will have to catch up, I am moving to England permanently. My mother is currently with an England aristocrat'' Both of them rolled their eyes. ''I have to go now though, I have an appointment with a Mr. Lupin''

''Wait, why? Are you okay?'' Harry asked concerned, making the other man blink at him. ''He's my godfather and I know what he does at the offices'' That explained a lot.

''I promise I'm fine'' Blaise said with a smile. ''My appointment is for a job, I speak multiple languages and I believe that they are looking to help more people in other countries'' Harry nodded and they watched him smile and stand up. He stood up and went to go grab his order.

Draco shouted goodbye before snuggling more into Harry's side, playing with the hand that wrapped around his waist. He was happy that one of his friends was here and didn't seem to mind the company he was with. When he had told some of his other friends about Harry they had scoffed, it seemed to be a curse of rich Purebloods. For some reason, Harry and his friends were just considered lower class, even though each of them was rich and powerful in their own rights.

''Seamus, Dean are you guys okay?'' They heard Ron ask, both of them turned back to the group and they saw that the couple were having a hissed conversation with each other. It was the first that they had seen something like this as the two were usually nauseating to be around. The two of them looked at the group before they turned completely to Draco and ignored the rest of them.

''Who was that Draco?'' Seamus asked as he rubbed his belly, Dean's hand on his back.

''Oh, he's an old friend! His mother and mine grew up together but she immigrated to Italy just before Blaise was born. We grew up together and our house was a haven for him'' He was wondering what the two wanted to know. ''Blaise Ariel Zabini is his full name''

''Why was your home a haven love?'' Harry asked as he pulled him tighter and closer to himself. ''Does that have anything to do with why he wants to help Remus''

''His mother was severely abused by his father, she never got a soulmark so she was free to marry whoever. Her parents didn't care however and betrothed her to an absolute pig just for his money. My mother told me that at one stage she nearly lost Blaise because the man didn't even stop beating her when she was pregnant'' The whole group hissed as one. Seamus and Dean looked heartbroken. ''His mother loved him as soon as he was born and went out of her way to protect him. He would stay with us to keep him away from his father, but the abuse didn't stop. It got worse actually. Fortunately one day he went too far and beat Blaise so bad he had to be hospitalized''

''How is that fortunate?'' Cormac asked in disgust. He couldn't even comprehend that being good news.

''Oh the nurse went ballistic and demanded an investigation, so now there was a record of his abuse and Giovanna's time to shine'' He smirked thinking about his godmother and what she had done. ''She goaded him into a fight, made sure he beat her and then she killed him'' They were gaping at him and he chuckled.

''Does he mind you telling strangers this?'' Neville asked as he held a distraught Luna, he was going to take her home now.

''Oh he doesn't mind, it's very public knowledge. There was an outcry when they took her to court for murder. The picture they have is of her being interrogated while heavily bruised, they had to drop all the charges as it was proven self-defense. The best part is that the stupid asshole never made a will, so everything got left to her and Blaise''

Hermione and Theo, as well as Neville and Luna, said goodbye as he finished his story. They also sent their card off to pay for their meal while Ron and Cormac ordered a takeaway and were going to wait for a bit and have another drink.

''Does he have a soulmate, do you know?'' Seamus asked him, that drew Draco's attention because he had never mentioned that the other man had a mark. ''Please?''

''The one time I saw it, it was a lotus. His mother was a bit of a free spirit so it wasn't too shocking''

Both of them sucked in a breath before muttering a goodbye and then disappearing. Harry heard them speak about addresses, but that they would need to check with Remus first.

''Wonder what that was about''

xXx

The party dawned nearly three weeks later and Harry was honestly not looking forward to it. Draco had told him about what had happened in his shop and what Ginny had done, and he was starting to agree with his soulmate. Something wasn't right with her, something was making her this way. She had been fine when they had been children, she had been a bubbly and vivacious girl and everyone had loved her. She often joked that Harry would be the perfect soulmate and when her mark appeared at thirteen she had been ecstatic.

He instantly knew that she wasn't his soulmate however, even after she had insisted, he never had a spark with her. He had seen Dean and Seamus when they had said they were soulmates, even with no marks, and he knew she just wasn't for him. But the older she got the more crazed she became with the idea that Harry was hers. To the point where he started to ignore Weasly dinners just so that he didn't have to look at her. He ignored public spaces where he knew she would be, ignored by her friend group, he even ignored spending time with his friends because she always seemed to find him.

She believed herself superior to any of her siblings, which he never understood either, as they were all-powerful in their own way. She even snubbed his friends, believing them to be beneath him, which was irritating because he didn't care about things like that. He liked that all of his friends were different, they worked well together because each of them were unique and had their way of doing things.

He was tying his shoes when there was a knock on his door and his dad then walked inside. He looked at his son and smiled before going to sit next to him and ruffled his messy hair, making it look like he had an electricity jinx placed on him.

''I know that today is going to be a bit difficult, but just remember that I will be there and if this girl tries anything we will be there to help, okay? Nothing will happen to you Harry'' He pulled his son into his arms and smiled sadly. He hoped that he wouldn't have to save his son today, but he was pretty sure that the girl was going to try something, maybe, even more, when she sees that Draco will be there as well.

They walked in silence downstairs and with a very somber look, they traveled through the Floo to the Burrow. James couldn't help but smile, however. The house always made him feel welcome, always made him feel like it was his own home. He stepped out of the fireplace and smiled when his son followed shortly after.

''Harry!'' Ron shouted as he saw his friend, he rushed over and the two hugged. ''Come on, stop looking so upset! Draco is here and already and you have to go save him from the twins''

James let out a booming laugh when his son scurried away outside the door. Ron winked at him and then went to the kitchen to help his mother with the cooking.

''James, come outside!' He heard Bill shout, and did just as he asked. As usual, the backyard of the Burrow was jam-packed full of people, but it was the first time that all the Weasly children and their partners had all been over since the fall out between Charlie and his family. He picked up the little boy that scampered past him and started to tickle him, getting squeals of delight.

''Now who might you be?'' He asked the little boy as he placed him on his lip and looked into gold-hazel eyes.

''I'm Dragos!'' The little boy said through giggles.

''Well hello Dragos, my name is James. It's nice to meet you!'' The little boy continued to giggle and talk to him as the rest looked on and smiled.

xXx

Dinner had been wonderful as usual and everyone was now waiting for dessert. All eyes were on Ginny, but she was behaving herself and seemed to be taking her mother's threats to heart. The Weasly men had let their guard down because of it, but their partners sure hadn't. Ares flicked a glance towards the redhead and saw her staring at Draco, she was glaring at the man before a fake smile was plastered on her face and she looked away.

''I saw that too'' Penelope said before he could ask. They were standing in a circle, getting to know the two new members of the Weasly family partners. ''We've all been watching her'' She whispered. ''I don't trust her in the slightest''

''Never have and never will'' Cormac said in return. ''Not since she shoved girls in Ron's direction''

''You're fairly new here Ryuu but stay away from her, the same for you Ares. She goes out of her way to start a fight and then plays the victim card, she gets away with it even when your husband believes you. She is the precious daughter who does no wrong'' Angelina said as she rolled her eyes. ''She kicked me off a broom once and somehow made it seem like I had started a fight and she was acting in self-defense. Fred was not amused'' She was rubbing her very rounded tummy, huffing when all of them asked her to sit down.

''I remember when she accused me of touching her inappropriately when I slept over the one time'' Oliver said as he pulled Angelina towards him and allowed her to rest on him for a bit. ''George had been outraged and that's when they started looking for a flat right out of Hogwarts. He didn't want her to be near me at all''

''She accused you of something like that and they believed her?'' Ares asked in disgust.

''Oh no, she was never believed but she was not punished either. Somehow she was able to lie through her teeth again'' Penelope said as she smiled and blew a kiss at her husband. He blushed fiercely but returned the gesture. His brothers were laughing and joking around him but he didn't seem to care.

They were all watching as Harry excused himself, kissed his soulmate and then disappeared inside the house.

''So Ryuu, how exactly did you and Charlie meet? George never really said'' Oliver said as he smiled at the only real new member of the group. The greatest unknown. The man was stunningly handsome, with golden skin, golden hair and obsidian eyes. They could see why he was chosen for Charlie however, his wild nature couldn't hide his creature at all and being a Draconian couldn't be more perfect for a man who loved dragons.

''Oh it was in a muggle club'' He said with a smirk. ''We were both there to forget and we stumbled into each other on the dance floor, it was love at first sight'' He made dopey eyes at his husband, who only smiled roguishly at him, he felt weak in the knees and sighed dreamily. ''We helped each other get through rough patches. I hated my family when we met and he loved his, it pretty much switched after his argument here. We both struggled with substance abuse, but we kicked it together. Now we have little Dragos and we're talking about having another little for him so he can become a big brother''

''Oh, I can't wait for this baby to be born'' Angelina groaned as she looked down at her large belly. ''As much as I can't wait for us to start our family I want this little boy OUT'' The others laughed at her.

''George is still too scared to announce his, it's only been two months after all, but I think as soon as we reach our fourth or fifth months friends will be told. His father figured it out already, so the only person who doesn't know is Ginny''

''Good, don't tell her. She laughed when we told her that I had miscarried. She received severe punishment for that'' Penelope said with a sniff, remembering a very dark time in her and Percy's marriage. They had worked through it, however, like how they always do. They were holding out for a little longer though, not quite ready to try for another child.

''What the fuck?'' Ares asked in disgust. Cormac only hummed and nodded next to him. Both of them were about to say something when Draco suddenly cried out in pain and everyone looked over to him. He was clutching at his head and they all instantly knew what was happening to him. George was holding him and soothing him as James rushed to his side.

Draco almost collapsed he seemed to be in that much pain, he suddenly vomited and they were starting to get worried. James was trying to find out what was happening when they all realized that Harry still hadn't returned from the house and that Ginny was nowhere to be seen.

''Harry! We have to get to Harry! Please, please James how can we find him!'' Draco pleaded as he looked at his soulmate's father. The man only nodded, grabbed Draco and then disappeared. Molly and Arthur looked at one another before disappearing as well.

Only leaving a group of confused siblings and their loved ones behind.

xXx

Harry was enjoying himself, even after being so apprehensive to come here in the first place. The food had been delicious and everyone had been so welcoming towards Draco, the blond was tucked into his side listening to Bill as he told him all about his work.

Ron was speaking with Fred and George, asking how their business was going, while he was getting to know Charlie better. Most of their partners were standing together and doing the same with Ryuu. Ginny had been on her best performance during dinner and while the brothers and her parents were happy, Harry was not convinced. There was a look in her eyes like she was waiting for the perfect moment to execute a hidden plan.

All of them laughed and joked when they saw that Penelope had winked and blown a kiss at Percy. He blushed darkly but did the same with her, getting a further ribbing from his brothers. Harry frowned when he felt the overwhelming urge to go to the loo. He excused himself, kissed Draco's cheek and then ran to the bathroom on the first floor.

''How's it going with you guys Draco?'' Ron asked as soon as his best friend was gone.

''Other then Ginny and the small hurdle with my father it's all good. We're on our third bond now, but it isn't a rush at all, it's just about enjoying our time and getting to know one another now'' He said with a smile and a blush. He was excited and ready for the next parts of their bond, looking forward to when they felt each other's emotions.

''Completing bonds is the best, but I would have to say that the last bond is always the best'' Fred said with a wink. All of his brothers groaned in response.

''I hated our last bond'' Bill admitted. ''I don't know why Fleur was chosen, to be honest, all our bonds were flimsy. We barely felt each other's emotions and by the time we decided to complete the sexual bond I was over it. It was the worst sex I ever had. I'm looking forward to doing all these bonds with Ares'' His smirk was lecherous and Charlie smacked the top of his head.

''I would have to say that the emotional one is the best'' Percy said as he plucked off his glasses and started to clean them. ''It helped Penelope and I lot when we were struggling. Especially after the miscarriage, that bond helped us the most'' All of his brothers turned somber but he smiled. ''Don't worry, it was difficult but we got through it together, like many things we've done since after leaving school''

''It was just meeting his mum for me. He loves her to bits and speaks about her often, but almost no one gets to meet her because of her travels'' Ron said with a blush. ''I was expecting her to be completely different but in reality, they were just sitting and giggling about how I was blushing and stuttering. She adores Cormac and by extension me because he loves me, but we don't see her as much because she hates Wizarding Britain''

''Oh, she isn't the only one.'' Charlie scoffed. Draco looked down at the ground when a spiking pain started at the back of his head. ''Ryuu's parents want nothing to do with this place, they've settled in Australia and gave all the Dragon Reserves here to him because of me'' He looked at Draco worriedly when he touched the back of his head.

_DRACO_

The blond suddenly groaned in pain as he grabbed his head, he was suddenly feeling a lot of emotions that weren't his. Fear, hurt, hatred and all composing _anger_. Someone was making him feel something and he felt dizzy. George surged forward and held him as it looked like he was going to faint. He was soothing him but he was drowning in emotions.

_Draco, please_

He vomited with the spike of pain in his head, he didn't notice that James had run over but he knew he was by his side. He realized now that his soulmate hadn't returned yet, he tried to look for Ginny but his head hurt too much. This wasn't supposed to happen like this, they were supposed to feel each other's emotions the first time they said I love you.

_My love, please_

''Harry! We have to get to Harry! Please, please James how can we find him!'' Draco pleaded with James, surging forward and holding on to him. James gathered him in his arms and then he was suddenly gone. They were swirling and then stopped, he vomited all over James shoes again but the man didn't seem to care. Draco turned around and what he saw made his blood boil.

''Let go of my son''

xXx

**(Trigger Warning for Attempted Rape, if this upsets you please don't read this part)**

He wondered what had happened. He had been washing his hands after rushing to the loo when everything went dark. He had woken up and found that he was tied up and immobilized, and the first thing that he thought of was Draco. He tried to struggle but the spell on him was strong. He stopped when soft music started to play, he took a look around and immediately knew where he was.

This was where he used to play with the Weasly's when they were younger and could still hide between the long grass. He felt he was sitting on something soft and he could smell treacle tart, his favorite. For a second he thought that maybe Draco was surprising him, but that passed quickly as the blond would have given himself away. He was a completely open book for Harry.

Ginny's soft singing voice could be heard and horror-filled him when she appeared before him singing and dancing. She looked at him with crazed ocean blue eyes, even her smile was tinted with hysteria.

''Oh Harry, I'm so glad you could join me'' She stepped closer to him and sat on his lap. ''We have completed two other bonds, so I thought that we can complete the other two bonds'' She was running her hand through his hair and if he could push her off he would have done it in a heartbeat. ''It's time Harry, I think we must complete our bond and then we can spend the rest of our lives together''

He could feel he was starting to fight the spell and break it down when she did something he never expected. She moved her hand down his stomach, groaning in delight when she felt his muscles and he wanted to vomit. _Draco_. She started to play with his belt buckle and he started to fight the spell. He was angry, so very angry, and hurt, disgusted and in fear. If she slept with him and he was in the process of completing bonds his mark could disappear and it would appear on Ginny.

He screamed Draco's name in his mind, over and over again as she got his belt off and pulled down the fly. He was growling but she thought it was in lust and not in anger. All he could think about was Draco as she stood up, hiked up her dress and started to slip off her panties. The spell was starting to wear off when she climbed on his lap again, his boxers pulled down and she started to stroke him.

He hated it, hated her hands, hated how soft they were and that they _weren't Draco's_! He whimpered and looked at her as she giggled and then placed herself over his cock, she was dripping wet and he wanted to vomit. He was in fear, immobilized and she was getting off on it, thinking he wanted it. _My love, please_. He closed his eyes and started crying as she lifted her knees and stroked him again, sneering when he didn't go hard.

He heard the sound of vomiting and honestly thought it had been himself, but Ginny hadn't moved away from him so it couldn't have been. He heard his father's voice and then Ginny was blasted off of him. He opened his eyes and the last thing he saw before his world faded to black was Draco running to him and he looked like a beautiful avenging angel.

''Ginny what have you done!'' Molly screeched in disgust when she sent a curse to her daughter. The ropes bound her tight and her father ran over and grabbed her wand out of her hand. Both of them left her there and rushed to Harry. Draco and James were running diagnostic spells over him, the blond a crying mess while his father was gritting his teeth in anger. Molly waved her wand and Harry was dressed again, Draco sent her a grateful smile and she nearly cried.

''He's fine, he was just immobilized' James said in relief. ''We will have to see emotionally, however. I'm sorry Molly, Arthur but I'm going to press charges against her'' Ginny gasped in outrage before turning pleading eyes toward her parents, they just glared in return.

''If you didn't James, we would have'' She shrieked when she heard her mother say this. ''Please take Harry home, we will go tell the boys and then take her to the Ministry''

''You can't do this! I am his soulmate, you can't charge me! We love each other'' She continued to scream but Draco silenced her, he cradled Harry close to him. James touched both of them and then they were gone with a simple crack.

Arthur glared death at his daughter and grabbed her, both of them reappeared in the backyard of the Burrow. She turned hopeful eyes to her brothers, hoping they could save her.

''What happened, where's Harry?'' Ron demanded, not even looking at her, too worried about his best friend. She was thrown onto the floor an the boys gasped in shock when Arthur sent a Patronus to the Ministry, it went straight to Minister Riddle and he didn't regret it one bit.

''It seems Ginny tried to force a bond on Harry by trying to rape him'' Arthur hissed in disgust, he didn't recognize his youngest child, he didn't know who she was. He ran a hand through his hair, this was not how this day was supposed to go, they wanted Ginny away from Harry and had chosen today to speak to her about going for an evaluation. They had hoped that with her brothers by her side and seeing how happy they were with their soulmates that she would agree. Tear were running down his cheeks and he deeply wished that Harry, even James, and Draco could forgive them. He sent another Patronus to Remus and then looked at his youngest.

''Molly stay with the boys, I'll take Ginerva to Minister Riddle''

**(It's over now, but there will be future discussions of what happened) **

xXx

Tom was sitting inside his office wishing dearly that he was with Harry and James, but he had been asked by Lucius to look through the bill they were trying to pass in the Wizenmagot. They believed they had enough evidence to start their first tentative law to bring equal rights to others.

He was rubbing his eyes when a duck Patronus waddled into his office. He was very confused but listened none the less, and he was very intrigued when Arthur Weasly's voice told him that something terrible had just happened and he would be coming to his office with his daughter and Remus Lupin. He sat back and waited and when there was a knock on the door called for the person to come in.

''Do you know what's happening?'' Remus asked as he walked inside, closing the door and then sitting down. ''I know James and Harry were over there today and that Arthur and Molly were going to talk to Ginny with her brothers about leaving Harry alone'' He said as he scratched his nose.

Tom was going to say something when there was a knock on the door again, but instead of waiting for a reply the person just walked inside. Both of them were confused when they saw that Arthur was walking with his incarcerated daughter. Ginny looked furious and was shaking with her fury as her father shoved her violently into the chair and glared her into place.

''You can't punish me for this!''

''Arthur, what's happening?''

''Yes Mr. Weasly, please tell us what is happening'' Tom asked as he looked at the girl. He was very confused and he just wanted to know what was happening.

''First I ask that both of you wait until the end before you rush off. Especially you Minister'' Arthur begged, both of them nodded reluctantly, and then immediately regretted it afterward. ''Ginny just tried to rape Harry'' His voice cracked and suddenly he looked much older then what he truly was. He collapsed into the chair and buried his head in his hands as he hunched over. ''We stopped her just in time'' His voice was thick with emotion and he just didn't know what to do. ''James wishes to press charges and we agree that she has to pay''

''He is my soulmate! Why is nobody else seeing that, why won't anyone believe me!'' She was crying but none of the men rushed to help her instead Remus looked at her with sinister amber eyes and Tom was sneering. ''Fuck all you! None of you are good enough to judge me, only Harry understands me! Only Harry can be by my side! We have to complete our bond before his fake soulmate does!''

Arthur didn't recognize his daughter, didn't know who she was anymore. This was not the young, bubbly and vivacious girl that he had raised. She was still screeching until Tom waved his hand and no sound came from her even though she was still ranting. Arthur looked at the two men and they could see the desperation on his face, it was clear as day.

''I will request a psychological examination Mr. Weasly'' Tom said as he stood up and then sent off a memo. ''I cannot guarantee that it will be to your liking but maybe something that can be done. I'm assuming that you want Remus to press the charges and represent Harry?''

''I wanted him to be aware of what is going on when James requests his help, as I'm sure he will'' He nodded at Remus, who was still glaring death at his daughter, but he couldn't find himself to care at that moment. He didn't blame the man at all. There was another knock on the door and Tom ordered them inside.

''Take this girl to the cells, you will have someone come to see her in the morning'' Tom barked at the Auror as she pointed at Ginny. Her face was red with rage and she started to thrash and go wild when the man grabbed her and started to remove her from the room. He just immobilized her and threw her over his shoulder. ''I have to go see my soulmate, thank you for bringing this to our attention Mr. Weasly. You are dismissed''

Arthur nodded and left the room, he needed to be around his wife and sons. He needed to forget about what happened today.

xXx

James pressed the cold cloth against his son's head and smiled sadly at Draco who was lying next to him. Both of them were passed out cold and he hated it. He hated that he wasn't there when his son had nearly been raped. Hated that this had happened, and most of all hated how he couldn't be angry because he believed there was something chemically wrong with the young girl.

He felt the wards shift and dropped what he was doing to run downstairs. He slammed the door open and ran straight into Tom's arms, the man held him tight as he started to cry. He started to release all his emotions. Remus was behind him and was rubbing his back, saying soothing words to his best friend. Tom pulled him back into his house and then nodded his head towards the kitchen. Remus understood and went to go make tea. He was raging on the inside, Moony, his werewolf was just beneath the surface. The monster was out and ready to claw at the bitch who had done this to his beloved godson.

He made three cups of tea and floated them to the living room, James had his eyes closed but he wasn't sleeping. Every time he closed his eyes he could see the sheer horror in his son's eyes. He shivered and Tom pulled him closer, kissed the top of his head and waved his hand. The fireplace roared to life and he instantly felt better.

''I want to press charges, but I don't think she is in her right mind. Her eyes were crazed when we stopped her, she was screeching things'' He whispered as he looked up at Tom.

''She wasn't making much sense in my office either, I requested for her to get a psych evaluation'' Tom said as he ran his hand down his soulmates back.

''We will have to wait and see, I will find her a lawyer but I don't know if anyone will want to represent her. There were actual witnesses for what she was doing, and that she was trying to break a bond and forcing it onto her just makes it worse. It's a clusterfuck'' Remus said as he ran his hands through his hair. ''I don't even want to imagine what's going to happen when I tell Sirius. There's three Black's involved in this situation, they're going to ruin her'' And even if he wanted to, he held no sympathy for Ginny and was looking forward to his soulmate destroying her.

''Dad?'' All of them looked up and saw Draco supporting his soulmate as he walked down the stairs. James was out of his chair and by his son so fast that they thought he had apparated. He helped Harry get into a chair and sat on the arm of the chair and just ran his hand through his son's hair. ''I'm fine, I promise. Just a bit shaky'' He said before anyone could ask. Draco was hanging onto him and he turned more to him.

''Your emotions don't feel fine'' The blond said as he looked into emerald eyes.

''They won't be, for now, I think it's still the shock'' He kissed Draco and the other man sighed in happiness before hugging him tightly. ''I'm just happy nothing happened. She couldn't even get me hard, it felt _wrong_'' He whispered and Draco cringed.

''We're pressing charges sweetness'' His father told him and he nodded, everyone looked happy that he agreed. ''Tom will have her mental health checked first''

''Yeah, something wasn't okay. I'm not excusing what she did, but I think something is wrong with her and she hasn't been the same since her soulmark appeared'' Harry just pulled Draco even closer to him, his soulmate was looking at him and then smiled softly, pulling him into another kiss. His feelings spiked and he enjoyed the giggle that came from those plump and kissable lips.

''Yes, this is my favorite bond so far'' Draco said before they kissed again. Both of them smiling when the feelings between them surged and then stilled.

''Oh, oh! That explains how you knew!'' James suddenly shouted breaking the two apart. ''Your third bond settled''

''All I could think about as she was touching me was Draco, begging him for forgiveness and help at the same time. I think it was my desperation and anger that pushed that bond'' Harry explained as he looked at his dad.

''Oh yeah, I felt a lot of emotions but the strongest one of them all was hatred. I could almost taste it because it slammed into me like a raging Hippogryff'' Draco told them. ''I vomited twice because I couldn't handle it at first and for a few seconds, I could hear you screaming my name and begging me. At one stage you said _my love_'' They were looking at him in shock. What he was explaining was incredibly rare, most soulmates only felt the other's emotions, never heard their voice.

''Maybe it was how it happened, but we will have to wait and see for now. Just know Harry that she is going to face consequences'' Remus said as he looked at the two. He smiled softly and knew they would be fine, there would be a patchy bit but he was sure they would make it through this terrible ordeal.

He would make sure of it.

xXx

**Thank you, everyone, for the likes and favorites and the reviews. I apologize again for this chapter and I hope I can be forgiven, but this is exactly where I was going with the story from the start. This was going to happen if I liked it or not. I hope it some justice as I felt very icky when I was writing this. **

**Thanks again everyone, there should be about 2 more chapters left in this story. The last bond and then the epilogue. Until next time**


	5. Chapter 5

**Soulmates. The other half of your soul, a person who was created just for you. In the magical world, every person has a soulmark that leads them to their other half, but not everything is as it seems. Will Harry and Draco be able to live their lives together when society doesn't want them to be together? HP/DM.**

**Hello all and welcome back to another chapter of Binding Truth, and in the chapter, we have the last and final bond between our two favorite wizards. There are some snippets of other people's lives as well. Mostly the Lupin-Snape-Black household, I don't know what happened but the Harrington OC's have also taken over and Alex is now someone I really like, we will hear more about what happened to him. **

**I would also like to add that fortunately I know nothing about overcoming abuse, and I do not wish to dimish anyone's recovery process as I know everyone's is different. In this chapter we see Harry overcoming his quite fast, and if this is unrealistic to some I apologize, it is a completely different story with Alex however. His past will remain with him forever, and I even make a brief mention of it in the epilogue as well. Again I am sorry if it is unrealistic, but Harry has a terrific support base and Ginny never succeeded in what she attempted. **

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, I had a lot of trouble starting it, but after finding the words it came much easier and then had lots of fun. So here we go, please enjoy it!**

**Warnings: Past mental and physical abuse, mentions of past and attempted rape. Swearing, kissing, mentions of Mpreg and finally sex between two men. **

**Disclaimer: Everything but the OC's and the Plot belong to J.K Rowling**

**Chapter 5**

**Only One**

_It's you. In a thousand lifetimes, in a hundred ways, _

_it's you. It'll always beyou- Unknown_

He walked into the room, containing his cringe when he saw his once friend sitting and looking out of the window. It had been a little over a month since Ginny had attacked him and nothing had happened at that time. Though a clinical psychologist had been consulted, he was unable to do anything when she refused to talk to him. She had ignored every single person who had come to help her, even her parents, the only person she wanted to speak to was him.

His father and Remus had not wanted him to come, they thought it was a terrible idea, but he wanted to do this. He was feeling better and refused to look at himself as a victim, yes he had been attacked and almost lost his soulmate, but he still had Draco and Ginny had not succeeded. His nightmares were almost completely gone and he didn't flinch when his beloved touched him anymore. He wanted to move on, and he felt like this was the only way how.

Ginny gasped when she saw him and ran to hug him, but he flashed his wand and she was forced to sit in her chair and he rendered her immobile like she had done to him that day. He sat down in front of her and took a look around the room. She was staying in a small room, with a single bed, a toilet, and a chair and table.

''Harry, you came to save me'' Ginny whispered as she looked at him, he frowned when he saw that she still had the crazed look in her eyes. ''We can escape, you can get me out of here and we can start our lives together! I knew you loved me!'' She was looking at him with awe, and what she probably suspected was love.

''No Ginny, I came here to talk some sense into you'' Harry said as he crossed his legs and reclined in his chair, sneering when she looked at him with lust. His skin crawled a bit, reminding him of her crazed eyes the day she had tried to rape him. ''Ginny you're not okay…''

''I will not speak to that man! There is nothing wrong with me, I am sane!''

''Well Ginerva if you are sane then you knowingly tried to sever my bond with Draco'' She sneered at him and he growled in return. ''You tried to force me to be with you even though you knew I didn't want to be with you! Did you even think about what this would do to your family, what this would do to me?''

''We would have been together, our bond would have been fulfilled'' There were stars in her eyes and he pushed his chair further away from her, she looked confused but he didn't care. ''Harry you are my soulmate, I've known since I was a little girl and when your mark appeared on my body when I was thirteen I just knew''

''Since you were a little girl?''

''Remember when our parents used to joke about how we were perfect for each other? How we would pretend to be married?'' She giggled as she thought of those perfect days. ''I knew since the moment you went down on your knees and proposed''

''Ginny we were kids! I was seven!'' He was aghast and stood up from his chair and went to stand behind it. Horrified by what he was hearing. ''I am in love with Draco, not you''

''NO! We are soulmates! You cannot be with that impostor, he is stealing you away from me because he is evil! He is a Malfoy! And Malfoy's have always been evil disgusting wizards!''

Harry was starting to get more and more confused, he honestly didn't know what was wrong with her, he didn't know what to do regarding her. She wasn't speaking any sense, and her eyes were just starting to become more and more crazed. As far as he knew she never had any contact with the Malfoy's and there were no grudges between Arthur and Lucius. In fact that they were both going to be attending his birthday party within the following week.

''You leave me no choice Gin'' Harry whispered sadly as he started to move back towards the door. ''I am requesting that they tie you down and you must be questioned with Veritaserum'' He looked at her as she started to fight the spell that he had placed on her, he opened the door and she shrieked when she saw Draco standing right outside the door and was waiting for him.

The last thing he heard was her enraged shrieks, and then he closed the door and vowed to forget about her.

xXx

Bill was looking at Ares, just staring at his stunning, blushing mate, when the door opened and Blaise stepped inside of the office. He was a new hire, but already he was helping them far more then what the others ever had. A few months ago Lucius had noticed that some of their clients were people snatched up from other countries and brought to England, most of them couldn't even speak English and it had been difficult as Lucius only spoke French and Remus spoke Italian.

The had been looking for someone to help them and had rejected most of those who had applied. They were either far too harsh and judgemental or too soft and would break with what they were dealing with. Then came Blaise, while most students had started studying their Masters straight out of school, he had been traveling and started to study many different languages. It also helped that Lucius knew him personally and knew that even though he would be sympathetic, he wouldn't take false reports either.

Bill greeted him and smiled when he got a wave in return. Ares stood up and kissed him before saying goodbye to everyone, he had some classes to attend. He sighed and sat back in his chair and looked down at the report he was writing out. Lord Harrington had given his shaky approval that they could use his case when they presented their new and bill to the Wizenmagot. He said his thanks when a cup of coffee was placed in front of him and the other man looked over his shoulder to look at his report.

''What case is this'' He asked as he took a sip of his coffee and then moved to go sit on the couch, he was waiting for his appointment, so he had some time to spare.

''He came in about three months ago'' Bill said as he turned in his chair to look at Blaise, the handsome man gave him all his attention. ''He is one of the few men who has received help from his Lord father. Others were spat on and called weak'' Blaise sneered at that part, and he could understand his anger. Arthur Weasly never would have done that, his father had his faults but he never would have left his children in pain, no matter what his personal beliefs were. ''He did not get his soulmark until about a year ago and had tried to break it off with his arranged wife, she was already verbally abusive towards him, but when he told her that he wasn't going to pay for her lifestyle anymore it took a turn for the worst''

''It turned physical? How old is he?''

''Extremely physical, she started slapping him around in front of their kids. She would smoke and then put the stubs out on him, some of it has left scarring'' He ignored the growl, this was the first time he had seen Blaise this angry about a case. He barely blinked when some were mentioned to them, which some of the clients loved. It probably had everything to do with his upbringing. ''His father walked in on him crying and begging… Let's just say that Alexander was begging his wife to get off of him. It wasn't the first time either''

''She raped him?'' His voice was soft, but he was rigid and his violet eyes were lit up with fury. Bill only nodded and that's when Blaise exploded with angry Italian words, he heard Remus laughing in the office, so it had to be a bunch of insults. ''Did she mock him?''

''Oh yeah, she would laugh at him that he would get erect and would also orgasm. He is the worst male case we have received, and then we have Cassiopeia who is in almost the same role except she has no support from her family''

''What is wrong with our society that they think this is okay? Why are people not allowed the most basic of rights!'' He was pacing now and muttering to himself. Bill looked over his shoulder when Sirius, Severus, and Regulus walked into the office.

''Well doesn't everyone look very happy today'' Sirius crowed as he waved the takeaway bags. Remus ripped his door open and moaned when he smelled the food in the bags, Lucius only chuckled as he moved towards his husband and kissed him. Remus was practically mauling Sirius in greeting, Severus watching them hungrily.

Regulus snorted and took the food away from his brother, Lucius waved his hand and the curtains closed halfway, meaning it was lunchtime. Regulus was humming as he placed all the food on the table, Bill leaving the report and moving towards the others. Blaise threw himself angrily into his chair and crossed his arms.

''Love, there's one plate too many here'' Lucius said as he looked at all of the plates and the spread before them.

''Oh, I forgot! I ran into Alexander and Severus invited him over'' All of them looked at the dour man as he blushed fiercely. ''He thinks he hasn't eaten anything proper in a few weeks, his father is away with the kids so that he can relax a little''

''He looked too skinny'' Severus muttered as he went to go sit down himself. He was still muttering under his breath, but both of his soulmates just looked at him lovingly and kissed him on the cheeks at the same time.

''We're not fooled my love''

''We know you're just one giant sucker''

The rest of the table laughed as the door was opened and their last guest stepped inside. He smiled softly at all of them, but then his eyes zeroed in on Blaise and he stopped breathing. Now he understood why Dean and Seamus had insisted on him coming over here more often to meet the new lawyer. Remus was by his side in almost an instant, he waved him off before walking towards the table and asking Bill softly if he could sit next to the other man. He quickly moved and watching in awe as the younger man sat down and introduced himself. He shook his head and turned away, fine with giving them their moment.

''How is Harry?'' Regulus asked as he reached for the salad that his brother had bought. Remus had already smacked everyone's hand away from the juicy steak that his husband had gotten him. ''Draco doesn't like talking about that day, but he says their bonds are still progressing''

''He went to go see Ginny today'' Bill looked up in surprise. ''He hoped that he could get through to her as he still views the Weasly's as family'' Bill looked down at his food, his parents were still crying and his siblings were still furious over what had happened right under their noses. None of them had gone to visit their sister, she hadn't asked for them either, the only person she wanted to see was Harry.

''But isn't that going to hurt his health?'' Regulus asked in shock, looking at the other man and hoping he was lying.

''I don't think so'' Severus said as he also took some of the salad and then a few pieces of chicken. ''The Potter's deal with things in very different ways. James threw himself into caring for Harry and his friendships when he was slandered and essentially had his soulmark die. Harry has thrown himself into loving Draco, into planning their lives together. He is going to do everything in his power to protect what he has. I think witnessing how far gone Miss Weasly is will allow him to move on the most''

''H-How bad is it?'' Bill asked as he pushed his plate away from himself, wishing more than anything that he had not promised Ares that he would stop drinking. He grunted when Remus pushed his plate back towards him. ''We don't want to see her, dad went once and he told us it was a bad idea to go''

''I agree with Bill, the memories you have your little sister when she was happy and carefree? Cling onto those, because she is not that person anymore. Something happened and it warped her, it made her change and she will never be your sister again'' Remus said as he looked sadly as the young man he had come to see as a son, a boy who reminded him so much of himself when he had been angry and trying to figure his life out.

''I-Is Harry okay?'' Alexander's soft voice asked, everyone turned to him and he flinched away from the stares. Blaise glared at all of them but they just smiled when the other man took a deep breath and then forced himself to look at all of them. ''If he n-needs s-someone to talk t-to''

''Oh, Alex'' Lucius as he stood up and went to hug the young man, smiling when he was immediately snuggled into. ''We will speak to Harry, but I'm sure knowing that there is someone to talk to he will jump at the chance. Thank you for being so brave sweetheart''

He received a blinding smile and the others inhaled deeply at how beautiful he looked while smiling, but the one most affected was Blaise. He was staring at the man as if he had hung the stars and told him the world belonged to him and him alone.

''I will tell Harry that as soon as I see him Alex'' Sirius said with a smile. His heart broke for the poor boy, and he had a lot of problems that were lying ahead, but he was sure that he would tackle them all head-on.

''I have agreed with my father over the children, thank you for the help regarding it Severus''

''Are you sure sweetness?'' Regulus asked, his eyes shining with tears as he thought about what was going to happen.

''They were never mine, father had them more than me. They called him father anyway, I was never there to protect them'' Tears started to blur his eyes, but he swallowed them all. ''This way they will get a loving father and won't be stuck with the taint their true parents will bring. They're not even two yet, so it will be no hardship''

''Okay'' Remus said, and then that was the end of the conversation. The younger man smiled softly and listened as all of them started to talk softly among each other.

Remus was almost tearing into his steak and his bonded soulmates looked at him with smiles on their faces, teasing him and laughing when he pouted. Bill had started to write something and blushed when someone asked him what it was, Regulus was teasing him until his husband pinched his hand and then placed a kiss on it. His husband pouted and then they shared a soft kiss.

Alex sighed deeply, looking at the people he had come to view as family. Smiling, he placed his hand on top of Blaise's, blushing when a blinding smile was sent his way.

xXx

James was lying in bed, he didn't know what had happened, but he should have guessed that this was coming. Tom and he had been sitting in Midnight Blue, enjoying their time together and trying to ignore the sexual undercurrent running through their conversation, when _she _had approached.

She had demanded to speak to him, hissed when he had refused and then proceeded to screech at the top of her lungs about how unfairly she was being treated. Maybe it was the stress of what was happening with his son, maybe it was Tom's silent encouragement or maybe it was just the fact that he was tired of being treated like the villain when he had done nothing wrong.

He had put his ex-wife in her place and the entire restaurant had listened as he listed everything that she had done to make sure that their bond had been broken. She had left shamefaced when she was told to leave and people had heckled her as she slipped out. Tom had looked at him with such love and understanding that he had invited him back to his home.

Tom knew immediately what it had meant, he hadn't spent the night over ever since they had discovered their bond. As soon as they had stepped through the door Tom had pulled him into his arms and they had kissed. It was different than before, there was a silent question in the eyes of his beloved when they pulled apart and he had nodded. Their emotions surged together and he could feel his love as they tumbled into bed together.

It had been by far the most passionate and beautiful form of lovemaking he had ever felt, and if he had cried he would not be surprised. Tom had worshiped his body, he had licked and sucked and made sure that nothing hurt. They held each other in the aftershocks and had whispered those three magical words before falling asleep in each other's arms.

He had woken up warm and content. The happiest he had ever felt other than when Harry had been born. For the first time since he had met Tom, he thanked Magic for giving him this second chance, for allowing him to be happy after making him miserable for so long. Tom hummed and pulled him close again, kissing his shoulder and muttering that he was hungry.

He laughed before kissing the man and then getting up, he put on his sleep pants and robe before throwing some clothes towards his soulmate and then going downstairs. He smiled when he saw Harry and kissed his cheek, laughing again when his son shooed him away.

''How are you feeling today love, any nightmares?'' He asked as he turned on the kettle and then started pulling food out of the fridge, in the mood to make pancakes for breakfast. Harry squirmed happily in his seat and smiled at the thought of his dad cooking him breakfast.

''I feel great!'' He said as he watched him mix everything and put the pan on. ''No nightmares at all, I think seeing her yesterday helped. I also put in the petition for them to take extreme measures for her to receive the help she needed''

''That's good sweetheart, but remember you will still have moments and they aren't a sign of weakness'' James said as he opened a drawer and pulled out a spatula to flip the pancakes. Harry blinked in surprise though when Tom walked into the room wearing what was his dad's sleep pants and his robe. He was greeted with another kiss and smiled as his soulmate fell in his chair and looked like a moody child. ''Harry would you be so kind as to make the tea and coffee?''

Harry laughed when Tom only groaned in agreement, he stood up and went to switch the kettle on. Watching as his dad flipped pancakes and remembering when he would make it when he was home from Hogwarts. It was a small treat to celebrate that he wasn't at school anymore and if there were more days after his mother left he never mentioned it. He quickly made the coffee for the Minister before placing it in front of him, snickering when the man groaned in delight.

James placed two plates of pancakes on the table, one in front of Tom and the other for his son. He hummed as he finished up his own and then went to go sit with his boys. He listened as they spoke about Dueling and what would be the best magic to use, he dug into his food and watched them with a content smile.

He was truly happy for the first time in close to six years, and he was going to enjoy it for however long he could.

xXx

There was an odd silence that always happened around breakfast time in the Lupin-Snape-Black household. Sirius would often be drinking some fruity drink that had too much sugar in, along with his equally sugary breakfast. Remus would sip on a cup of tea while checking over his schedule for the day and eating a full-blown breakfast. Severus would be scowling down at the Daily Prophet, drinking black coffee and eating a slice of toast.

During this time the three men were quiet, it was a harmony that they had worked with since they had discovered that they were rare triad soulmates at the age of sixteen. It had been a shock to all three of them since they had been at different Houses in Hogwarts and each of them were vastly different from the other.

Sirius coming from the Noble and Ancient House of Black was considered the Light sheep of the family. He was fun-loving, with a zest for life and was as mischievous as they come. Remus had been the odd werewolf at school with intelligence a mile wide and a thirst to prove himself as anything but a bloodthirsty animal. Severus came from a disgraced Pureblood name and had been a ward of the Malfoy's after his abusive home life had been revealed. Each of them had been bitter and angry in their own ways.

Their first date had been somewhat of a disaster. Sirius and Remus had already been in a relationship so Severus had been the odd one out, but even though it had been bad it had not stopped them from trying to be together and through the years they had cured each other's problems. Severus had used his calm to show Remus that he was more then just an animal and that he could use his intelligence to prove it, he showed Sirius that if he applied himself then he was vastly more creative then what people gave him credit for. With Sirius, he was able to show his overly serious husbands that there was more to life and would often whisk them away to show this. Remus was able to use his aura for when Severus was either far too calm or had retreated into himself or Sirius didn't know how to calm down.

They completed each other and if it had been just two of them they knew they never would have made it. It didn't mean they didn't have their arguments, oh they had them, and they were explosive but they would find their ways back to each other and would come out stronger than before. But lately, there had been a new member of their house.

Alexander was watching them and sighed dreamily at the thought of one day being as complete and in tune with someone like the way these three men were. He blushed darkly though when he remembered that he had met his soulmate the previous day, he had told Blaise that they would have a difficult road ahead of them but he didn't care. The man had his demons and together they would get through it, like proper soulmates.

''Ariana will be coming in today again, think you can take some time of Sev? She's much calmer when you're there'' Remus asked as he didn't even look up from his papers. ''Sirius, same for you. Peter is coming in with little Poppy and she likes having Padfoot there'' Both of his husbands agreed and he smiled. ''Alex…''

''Oh, family'' A voice crowed from the Floo room, Severus groaning as he heard who it was. ''Dining Room, Harry''

James walked through the door and smiled at his best friends, Harry wasn't far behind his father and waved in greeting. His eyes zeroed in on Alex however and the other man felt that whatever Remus was going to say had everything to do with the youngest Potter. His hands began to tremble, but Severus placed his hand on top of his without looking up and still reading the paper.

Sirius and James immediately started whispering and gossiping together, making the others scoff and roll their eyes at the two. Remus looked at his watch, cursed and then ran out of the room. Severus sighed and put the paper down, he pat Alex's hand and then left after his husband. Sirius and James only continued to giggle and talk. Harry looked at the other young man and then at his father before pulling a face.

Alex giggled before standing up and then gestured for the other man to follow him. They walked towards the smaller living room and he made himself comfortable on one of the overstuffed armchairs, Harry sitting opposite him.

''They said you might be able to bit, I'm feeling a lot better but I want to finish my last bond with Draco…''

''You just aren't sure if you're ready for something like that?'' He smiled when he got a vigorous nod. ''I guess it all depends on yourself. I didn't think I would ever feel normal after it started. She made me feel like a stranger in my own house, in my own body''

''I've only heard snippets, but what did she do to you?'' Harry asked before cringing. ''I'm sorry, that's heartless''

''No, I understand. I'm Remus's first case like this, his first client to come forward with this abuse, as well as the first man to ever actually have the support of his father. Many of the women are alone or only have siblings to help them out and I am the first person to admit why all of this happened. I was always weak'' His voice cracked a bit and he ignored the denial. ''It's true, I came to terms with it. My mother died in labor and I was never magically strong all that much. My father was disappointed for most of my childhood and he betrothed me to what he believed was a strong woman who would help me gain a backbone''

''Sweetheart he didn't realize what would happen'' He jumped when he heard Sirius's voice, and wondered when they came inside. He then opened his eyes and his thoughts went to wondering when he closed his eyes.

''I know, he blames himself for what happened'' But he would always have a level of resentment towards his father, he loved what he was doing and was trying to help him, but some part would never forgive him. ''It started slow, she would pinch me when we went for dinner with friends and said the wrong thing. Then it was a light slap, she stopped for a little while after that because she was pregnant with the twins, but the verbal abuse became unbearable'' He was wringing his shirt in between his hands and flinched when the others so much as breathed quickly. ''I stopped talking and it took my friends to realize that I hadn't spoken in weeks. They weren't happy and Dean had pestered his father into talking to my own''

''Wait, Dean Thomas?'' Harry asked in confusion, never knowing that Dean and Seamus mingled with known Lords. He huffed when Alex only nodded in return.

''My soulmark didn't appear until over a year ago and I spoke to my dad about getting a divorce. He laughed'' He ignored Sirius and James hisses. ''I told her to leave, that I didn't want to be with her anymore and that I was able to pursue the breaking of our bond due to some stipulations in the contract. She petitioned her father to change it without my knowledge. I was stuck and she informed me by slapping me and then tying me down. She beat me, and laughed the entire time'' Harry was horrified by what he was hearing. ''After a while, I became numb towards the beatings and she didn't enjoy them anymore''

''What a sick fuck'' Sirius hissed, seething on the inside and wondering how people could do this. His own family had problems, his mother and father were not the best, but at least they never did this to him. ''Go on sweetness''

''I woke up one night tied to my bed and her straddling me'' There were tears in his eyes. ''I had refused to sleep with her because I wanted to be with my soulmate and not her. I begged her to stop, to get off of me, that I will pay her to leave me alone and _just go away_'' He hiccuped as his throat closed up and tears blurred his eyes. ''She laughed, she thought it was funny and told me I couldn't hate it because I was hard. I was reacting to her, I felt _dirty_ and _disgusting_. She left me tied up the entire night and mocked me the following morning as I wasn't even able to clean myself''

''How long did it go on for?'' Harry asked as he stood up and sat next to the man, taking his wringing hands into his own and just holding them. How could he possibly be so traumatized over Ginny when this man had gone through so much worse, but then he heard Remus's voice scolding him for ever thinking such rubbish.

''A few months, I lost count'' He squeezed the hands holding his and tried to smile. ''I got used to it, but one day she just…. She decided that she would do it in the middle of the day. She was frustrated and that meant I had to 'please her'. She had forgotten that my father would come by to take the kids. I heard him and I just…'' He took one deep breath. ''I shouted for him, begged him to come and help me. I didn't care that she was laughing at me and calling me weak, I didn't care if my father if he thought she was right. I was screaming for her to stop and mid-mock my dad blasted her off of me, scooped me up, ordered house elves to grab the children and then left with me''

''You were very brave Alex, other fathers would have let the woman continue and…''

''And tell their sons they were weak. One of his Lord friends did that and my father cut all ties with him and made sure he was blacklisted from International business, especially from the more liberal countries. He has begged for my forgiveness, I had to hold him one night as he sobbed into my shoulder apologizing for laughing when I asked him to leave. He is doing everything in his power to show me that he is sorry, and while it may take some time I will forgive him''

''W-What happened to her? Who the fuck is this woman'' Harry demanded, wondering if he could go threaten her.

''One day I'll tell you, but for now, I don't ever want to say her name again until she has her original surname and can be shamed for what she did to me'' He blushed when the others told him how brave he was and that they hoped it to be soon. ''Now tell me, what happened with you''

Harry told him, of how Ginny knocked him out and took them to a shared childhood clearing. How she claimed they had completed two previous bonds and that she hoped that they would complete the sexual bond. He shivered in disgust when he told them of how crazed her eyes look and how angry she was when he couldn't get hard. How filthy he felt when her parts had touched him.

''If it wasn't for dad if I hadn't formed that bond with Draco then I would be forced to be with her. I would never have been with him ever again and I think that terrified me the most. Being without Draco sounded like the worst idea ever''

''I think you need to focus on the positive Harry, you have your bond, you still have him and he has proven that he isn't going anywhere. That is what you should focus on'' Alex told him kindly.

But the most important part, Harry thought, was finally telling the blond that he loved him.

xXx

He was walking down the corridor when he was suddenly snagged and pulled into a kiss. He gasped when a sneaky tongue slipped into his mouth and he was devoured, they broke apart gasping for breath and he clutched onto his soulmate.

''W-what brought that on'' Draco asked as he looked up into emerald eyes.

''I love you'' He inhaled and nearly choked when he heard those three words. He had felt the emotions, of course, had felt the love through their bond, but it was something else when he heard it out loud. ''Please make me the happiest birthday boy ever and tell me the same thing''

''Man, I hardly think I'm in a relationship with a boy'' Harry pouted and he laughed, he wrapped his arms around a tanned neck and moved closer, when their lips were about to touch he whispered it. ''I love you too, Happy birthday Harry''

They just stayed like that for some time, kissing and holding each other. Harry had a birthday party being prepared downstairs, but he could care less.

''Oi! It doesn't work this way! Birthday boy downstairs!'' Ron shouted when he caught them kissing again a while later. He smiled however when they broke apart and looked at him as if he had caught some naughty school children. They moved apart after one more kiss and then followed him downstairs.

Harry beamed when all his friends and family shouted 'Happy Birthday' when they walked into the room. He was congratulated and then pushed towards a large pile of presents, the Weasly boys just teased him when he became bashful and blushed at the presents. His father and Draco sat on either side of him and would give him the presents.

''Come on now Harry, we all want thanks and want to know what you got!'' Fred crowed, his brother shouting his agreements straight after. He stuttered each and every thank you and thanked everyone whose gifts he recognized. Draco snuggled into his side when he opened up the gift from him. He breathed in deeply when he saw they were matching rings.

''They aren't engagement rings'' He promised as he took them out, everyone suddenly had something to say as they took their attention away from the two. ''They are promise rings, however. We can't get married now, but I am sure father will make it possible within the next two years. This is a promise that one day we will be connected in every way'' Draco said as he looked down at the rings, not wanting to see his soulmates face. He smiled however when Draco demanded that he put the ring on, and glared at him until he did the same.

The room disappeared until it was just the two of them when Harry pulled him into another kiss. It seemed that today they couldn't keep their hands off of each other, they ignored the groans when they were found kissing but they could honestly care less.

''Stay with me tonight'' Harry asked softly as he caressed his cheek, Draco stared at him with wide eyes and was about to open his mouth and asked if he was sure. ''I'm sure, I'm ready''

''Okay''

They were standing outside, James had ordered a feast for everyone to eat, much to Molly's mortification. She couldn't believe they hadn't asked her to cook, and the two had disappeared inside to sort it out. Or more like James was being nagged at for how unhealthy he was being.

''Well that looks like fun'' Ron said with an eye-roll, Cormac tucked into his side. ''Rather him then me, I got this lecture from mom the other day even though we cook most of our meals''

''Dad likes to order out, it's that or house-elves and dad is never going to get them'' Harry said with a smile, he was watching Draco speak with Alex and Blaise and smiled when he saw how close the other two were standing next to each other. His friends looked at him and he sighed. ''I'm ready, it's going to happen tonight''

''You sure?'' Cormac asked as he looked into emerald eyes.

''One hundred percent, I'm not going to let what happened to me dictate my entire life guys. I want to spend the rest of my life wit Draco, plus I can't keep my hands off of him anymore. Our bond is telling us it's time'' Draco looked back at him when he felt the lust and heat through the bond. He bit his lip and gasped when he heard the words Harry was thinking. They were keeping it a secret, the fact that they could hear each other through the mental bond as well. It was incredibly rare and they didn't want just anybody to know about it, it also only happened when they were feeling intense emotions and right now Harry was making him sweat and quiver with excitement.

''Stop it'' Ron said smacking his hand and making him pout. ''He's with someone new to all those sensations so he won't understand''

Harry stopped breathing when he remembered Alex was standing right there and immediately blocked off their bond, and while his soulmate looked sad he was also understanding.

Seamus and Dean came to say goodbye as the Irishman was starting to feel tired with his seven months gone pregnancy. It was the same reason Fred and George left right after he had opened his presents. Angelina was already a week overdue and they were worried that she would give birth at any moment. Remus and Severus were trying to control Sirius, as their soulmate had decided to steal some Elven wine and had drunk the entire bottle. His godfather was cackling madly at something he had said and he was worried.

Neville and Luna had been unable to make it as both of them were exploring the Amazon Rainforest for both rare animals and plants as a birthday gift from his parents. Regulus had also been hit with a bought of the flu so was unable to attend, he had sent his present though and it was safe to say that Harry had blushed and had hidden it away. It wasn't long after they had eaten that most of the others had said goodbye either, he smiled and thanked everyone for coming but blinked when his father had said goodbye as well.

''See you, tomorrow love, the house is all yours for tonight'' That's when he understood what his dad was doing, he was giving him the peace that he needed to share his last bond with Draco. There were tears in his eyes when his father kissed his forehead and then disappeared with Sirius, waving at his baby boy.

If there were tears in his own eyes he was going to ignore it, he was far too happy to be crying.

xXx

Draco was sitting nervously on Harry's bed, he was only in his underwear after taking a shower. He didn't know why he was so nervous, he had experimented when he had still been in school. It was the reason he and Blaise were so close, he had stopped the moment his soulmark had appeared and his friend had understood immediately. He had dreamed of this day so many times, of being complete with his soulmate. Of them joining their bodies as their emotions mixed as one.

Harry stepped out of the shower completely naked and smirked when Draco's breath hitched and he groaned. The blond moved back on the bed and then made himself comfortable against the cushions. Harry tossed the towel he was using to dry his hair to the side and bounced on the bed, crawling up and over his soulmate. Running his hand through silky white-blond hair and leaning forward to press their lips together.

It was a chaste kiss to start with, but soon mouths were open, teeth were clacking together and tongues were in play. Draco mewled when Harry pinched his nipple and ran his other hand down his spine before it settled on his plump cheeks. They broke apart gasping for breath and Harry moved down his neck, biting and licking as he went along. He stopped on his collarbone and sucked a mark onto marble skin. He pulled away and admired his handy work before moving and flicking his tongue over his nipples.

Draco hissed but moaned as Harry continued to torture him with pleasure. He grew impatient however and sniffed, Harry yelped when he was suddenly on his back and Draco was straddling his hips. He did receive a swat to his behind and giggled as he moved down Harry's body. Admiring all the golden skin and the raven happy trail that moved like a clear arrow to a very erect and large cock. Draco gripped it in his hand and gave a few tugs, a rush of power washed over him when Harry moaned loudly.

His soulmate nearly shouted however when he took the head of his cock into his mouth and gave it a good lick and suck. Harry's hand found it's way into his hair and started the process of gripping and releasing his hair as Draco sucked. He loved the feeling of Harry's member in his mouth. He hummed and the vibrations caused the raven-haired man to nearly shoot off of his bed, he was starting to get desperate if the tugs on his hair were any indication.

''Love, Draco! Draco!'' He was shouting his name, gripping his hair to pull him up. Draco didn't care however, he bobbed his head faster and even though he gagged he tried to take as much of Harry's cock as he could. Harry shouted his release however when he gave a vicious suck to the head, and Draco moaned as thick come poured down his throat. He bobbed his head a few more times and got rid of all of Harry.

Harry pulled him up and gave him a savage kiss. He spun him around however and pushed him face-first into the pillows, he was confused when Harry's lips moved down his spine and caressed his ass, he blinked when his underwear was suddenly gone and the cool air made him shiver. He didn't know what was happening until Harry moved his ass in the air and spread his cheeks apart and blew air on his hole.

Draco's legs quivered and nearly gave out, but it was nothing compared to the pleasure he felt when he felt Harry's tongue flicked over his hole. He had heard of this of course, but he never even thought that it would happen to him, never even entertained the idea.

''H-Harry w-what…'' He couldn't even finish the sentence when he felt Harry's mouth over his hole and then he gave a mighty suck. He shrieked in pleasure and his knees gave out, his soulmate held him up however as a tongue entered his body and flicked inside of him. He was a garbled mess and moaned and panted as Harry tortured him with his tongue. He had never felt such intense pleasure and he knew he was very close to an orgasm, he would have felt humiliated if it had been any other time, but the pleasure was just too intense.

A finger entered him along with a tongue and that's when he whimpered and came all over the sheets below him. He couldn't even say Harry's name that's how good he felt. He was turned around and their lips met in another kiss, lazy and filled with love, Draco hissed though when he felt that Harry suddenly had three fingers inside of him.

''Sorry love, but you didn't feel the other two. I need you to feel as little pain as possible''

He only nodded and made sure he was comfortable on Harry's lap, he panicked a bit when he felt Harry remove his fingers and then positioned himself right at his hole. He gripped his shoulders tightly when he felt the blunt head press inside him, it burned and it ached. But at the same time, he started to cry, feeling complete for the first time since his bonds with Harry started. They were finally one, they were complete and no one could tear them apart ever again.

''You can move love'' Draco whispered in his ear, whimpering when Harry shifted.

''Can't, too tight, need a moment''

Draco only laughed and started to rock himself on the thick cock inside of him. Harry moaned and held him tight and started to meet his shallow thrusts, it was awkward at first, they had to find the right rhythm. But Harry gave one particular thrust and it stroked something deep inside of him.

''Oh Circe Harry, harder'' He was suddenly on his back and that place inside of him was being assaulted. He cried out in pleasure as Harry moved inside of him, continued to fill him so wonderfully. He was close, he could feel it. The sound of skin slapping only added to everything, the smell of them together made him moan. He grabbed Harry's head and they kissed frantically, it was a savage kiss with mostly tongue and teeth but he didn't care. ''Love you, love you so much''

He could feel the tears, could feel the tight coils of their bond waiting for the one moment, the one moment where they would be joined forever. Harry's hips were stuttering and he whispered the one thing that made his soulmate roar and him scream. _Inside me_. Harry collapsed on top of him as they finished. He moved to the side and they shared a soft kiss, Harry ran his hand through sweaty blond hair and moved his soulmate closer to him. Their legs slotted together and they just lay together.

Draco started to shiver when Harry ran his fingers down his back, his partner smiled and then they were suddenly covered by a blanket. He snuggled closer and kissed the golden chest in front of him, murmuring something that made Harry laugh.

''I love you so very much''

''I can't wait for us to begin our lives together'' Draco said before they fell asleep a little while later, still in each other's arms with happy flushes and content smiles on their faces.

The rest of their lives ahead of them, ready or whatever the world threw at them.

xXx

**Thank you for the Favorites, Follows, and Reviews. I appreciate it greatly and I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry if the sex scene is meh, I haven't written one in forever and I didn't want it to be too much either. I liked it, so that's why I didn't change it. **


End file.
